Nuestra Segunda Oportunidad
by alejandraonce
Summary: Historia Morrilla. Lana y Jen ya tienen dos años filmando juntas y empezaron una relación escondida mientras filmaban, su vidas se unen y se desligan por muchas razones, pero el amor persiste, lograran estar juntas alguna vez y darse una segunda oportunidad.
1. Capitulo 1 Disfrutando el libre amor

**Hola queridos lectores, este es mi segundo fic, en esta ocasión como les comente en el anterior fic es Morrilla, sé que faltan dos capítulos de "Siempre Quiero Volver A Ti", el capítulo final y un epilogo si ustedes lo quieren claro. Les dejo un primer capítulo algo corto para lo que normalmente escribo, pero espero les agrade, sin presión ojala dejen sus review para saber que opinan de esta historia "Nuestra Segunda Oportunidad"**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **Disfrutando el libre amor**

 **CONVENCION ORLANDO - FEBRERO 2013**

Entraron a la habitación de Jen, estaban algo tomadas después de la convención, fueron todos a una disco y bebieron, Jen acorraló a su compañera contra la puerta de la habitación y empezó a besarla mientras pasaba su mano por las caderas de la morena, Lana no se quedaba atrás, fue directo a los senos de Jen.

-Me encanta cuando te desinhibes Morrison, debería invitarte a tomar más a menudo – mientras Lana le hablaba al oído seguía masajeando sus senos.

-Siempre tan picara Parrilla – Jen subió el vestido de Lana hasta la cintura y le tocaba el trasero, sin soltarla la volteó y fue llevándola hacia su cama, donde la posó colocándose ella encima sin perder tiempo.

-Apurada Jen?- Lana se reía con picardía.

-Ansiosa más bien - la calló con otro apasionado beso, el vestido de Lana tenia cierre en la espalda, Jen la volteo un poco y se lo bajo para quitárselo, la morena quedo en ropa interior negra, era imposible no verse sexy, la rubia fue besando su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus piernas, Lana busco quitarse los zapatos de tacón alto y Jen no la dejo – me excita vértelos puestos, ella estaba entre las piernas de la morena quien rio con agrado ante el comentario de su compañera, esta se sentó y paso sus manos por detrás de Jen y le bajo el cierre de su vestido, la rubia quedó igual que ella con la diferencia que su ropa interior roja.

-Vaya, vaya Morrison, venias muy preparada no?

-Eres una mal pensada… mi vestido es rojo, que me podría abajo?.

-No debiste ponerte nada, así me facilitas las cosas.

-Facilitártelas más? – le guiño un ojo – tengo todo el día comiéndote con la mirada, que más querías.

-Quería eso y más la verdad… quería esto… que me has negado desde hace tiempo – ambas se hablaban, pero no dejaban de tocarse.

-No por gusto… con tu "perfecta vida de pareja" – la rubia se apartó un poco y señalo con sus dedos las comillas al comentario, siguió besando a la morena, mientras le quitaba su panty y la morena hacia lo mismo con la de Jennifer.

-Cómo te gusta exagerar Jen… me he cansado de llamarte y no me atiendes… en que andarás, porque por lo menos sabes en que ando yo…

La rubia le sonrió, efectivamente Jennifer se desaparecía… Lana tenía una relación formal con Alfredo, Jen después de su relación con Stand no había presentado a nadie más ni en privado ni en público, solo desaparecía y Lana nunca sabía en que andaba Jennifer.

En medio de la conversación Lana desabrochó el brasier de la rubia y fue directo a su pezón, chupándolo y mordiéndolo con cuidado, Jen ya gemía mientras también desabrochaba el brasier de Lana, se quedaron sentadas, Lana sobre la rubia, Jen copio a Lana y saboreó uno de sus senos mientras masajeaba el otro, Lana por su parte bajo una mano y empezó a toca el clítoris de su salvadora en la pantalla, ambas gemían, la rubia aprovechando que Lana estaba sentada sobre ella le dio un par de nalgadas, le encantaba esta parte del cuerpo de la morena.

-Es como un ritual para ti hacer eso no?

-Me provocas Parrilla, te encanta provocarme – se hablaban en susurro mientras se besaban y gemían, ya Lana estaba introduciendo un par de dedos en la rubia – ufff que bien morena…

Sin perder tiempo metió su mano también en la vagina de Lana, masajeando su clítoris, mientras ya ella estaba a mil a punto del orgasmo…

-Lento Lana… más lento, quiero llegar contigo – la morena bajó la intensidad mientras mordía levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia, mientras Jennifer aceleró para lograr que Lana llegara lo antes posible a su orgasmo, la morena al ver que ya no aguantaría hizo lo propio con Jen, empezó a acelerar y ambas terminaron al mismo tiempo… abrazadas… sudadas… entregándose como tenían más de dos meses sin hacerlo…

Ya con el ritmo cardiaco adecuado Jen rompió el silencio.

-Calor no? , vamos a ducharnos… esta noche no te voy a dejar en paz.

-No me quejo - Lana le dio un piquito y fueron a ducharse y disfrutar una vez más el cuerpo de una y de la otra.

Amanecieron en la habitación de Jen, despertaron con el celular de Lana sonando con insistencia.

Lana brinco literalmente de la cama y al ver el nombre en su teléfono volteó a ver si Jen se había despertado, carraspeo un poco para aclarar la voz y se fue hacia el baño, hablo bajo, pero se entendía un poco afuera.

Jen se hizo la dormida, no quería incomodar a Lana, estaba segura quien la llamaría a esa hora… Alfredo.

 **-** _ **Hola amor buen día.**_

 _ **-Hola cariño, estaba llamando a tu habitación, apenas son las 7, saliste temprano.**_

 _ **-Ehh no… estaba dormida, termine de despertar con el sonido del celular, te escribí cuando llegué al hotel, pero imagine dormías.**_

 _ **-Si vi tu mensaje al despertar, que ya estabas entrando al hotel y te acostarías de inmediato, por eso estaba pendiente de llamarte temprano, disculpa, creo que fue muy temprano, si quieres sigue descansando y me llamas más tarde.**_

 _ **-Perfecto amor, voy a descansar un rato más, te llamo luego. Besos…**_

Lana aprovecho que estaba en el baño se aseó y salió, Jen se estiró haciendo ver que apenas se estaba despertando.

-Buen día Parrilla, dormiste bien?

-Bueno dormí bien las pocas horas que me dejaste – se le acercó y le dio un piquito – y tú? Descansaste.

Atrajo hacia ella a la morena y le dio un abrazo – Descanse… admito que algunas veces extraño dormir con alguien, el calor y la compañía de un cuerpo no tienen precio – Lana se extrañó, Jen siempre se mostraba más fría con esos temas, desprendida, evitando sentir… ya le había dicho que cada vez creía menos en el amor… había estado comprometida con Jesse Spencer ex compañero de House, quien románticamente le pidió matrimonio en la Torre Eiffel, lo que no se cumplió porque al año terminaron.

-Jen… y si esto te agrada por qué no te decides a tener una relación estable de nuevo? Sé que te has sentido decepcionada por otras relaciones, pero… no todas son así.

-No he tenido tu suerte Parrilla – Lana seguía acostada sobre el pecho de Jen y esta la tenía abrazada - conseguir a un verdadero príncipe azul, que comparta tus gustos, que entienda tu carrera y la acepte, que le guste el espectáculo, adicional es exitoso, no necesita tu dinero, te sacaste la lotería.

-Hey… tu eres una mujer muy especial Morrison, mereces eso y más, tal vez no has escogido el adecuado… o la adecuada…

Jen soltó una carcajada.

-Adecuada? Por favor Lana, por ejemplo tu y yo, es evidente que prefieres a tu novio, Alfredo, tiene todo para hacerte feliz, que pasa si me enamoro de ti… correría peligro, porque sólo sufriría viendo que lo prefieres a él, ambas hemos estado claras desde el principio de nuestro rol juntas, la pasamos rico, nos disfrutamos, entendemos que la química no era sólo en pantalla, que SQ en realidad es Morrilla, pero… no podemos estar juntas, tú tienes tu vida perfecta con tu novio y yo soy feliz sola evitando enamorarme de nuevo para no salir hedida.

-Hey... que dices, tú no eres menos que Alfredo Jen… - se levantó para ver a Jennifer de frente – sé que lo que tenemos decidimos llevarlo a la ligera desde que nos dimos cuenta que algo pasaba, pero no me culpes si no es algo serio, no tiene que ver con lo perfecto que pueda ser Alfredo para mí, tiene que ver también con tu resistencia a enamorarte y entregarte.

-MMM, entonces soy la única que no ha intentado dejar esto en el estatus en el que está? Quieres hacer ver que solo yo lo he tomado como un romance circunstancial, sin compromiso y privado?

Lana suspiró…

-Ok Jen… no voy a decir que eres la única que ha buscado que esto sea como es… pero… en algún momento pudo haber sido más serio y tú tampoco buscaste lo fuera…

Jennifer se quedó pensando en lo que decía Lana…

-Es verdad, aquí nadie es culpable, fuimos claras en un principio, porque dañarlo… estamos bien así… nos queremos, mas no nos amamos… tu amas a Alfredo.

-Yo no te he dicho eso.

-Pero estas con él.

-Acabas de decir que estamos bien como estamos, pero pareciera te molesta que este bien con él? Me confundes Morrison.

Jen respiró profundo.

-Tienes razón Lana - se acercó y le dio un piquito - ignórame, algunas veces digo muchas tonterías – profundizo el beso, alargándolo – nos dará tiempo de un rato más de diversión o debes correr a tu habitación a atender otra llamada pronto – Lana no le respondió, se dio cuenta que si sabía de la llamada de Alfredo, tal vez eso la movió un poco, la morena besó a la rubia con mucha pasión y comenzó otro "round afectivo" antes de arreglarse para volver a Vancouver a continuar las grabaciones de la 2da temporada.

 **Vancouver**

Hora de almuerzo - Lana y Jen habían filmado esa mañana pero ninguna escena juntas, les tocaba en la tarde. Se encontraron en el salón donde estaba el catering del personal técnico y artístico.

-Hola Morrison – la saludo con un beso, eso era lo normal entre todos, era un grupo que se la llevaba bien, para nadie era extraño.

-Hola Parrilla - que tal tu filmación? Terminaron rápido ustedes, pensé ya habías almorzado.

-Termine y me reuní con Adam, por algo de una reunión con ABC, creo que luego te llamara a ti a Ginni y Josh.

-Ok, esperare me llamen – le guiño un ojo a la morena – ven comamos allí, es pequeña la mesa y así nadie se sienta con nosotras.

Lana se extrañó, ellas eran muy discretas, pero siempre evitaba las vieran mucho solas, trataba estuvieran lo más posible con alguien, realmente habían logrado ocultar el "affaire" que tenían desde mediados de la primera temporada.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **La protagonista y su antagónica se conocieron en la primera lectura de guion, su encuentro fue normal, el grupo en general era alegre y amistoso, Jen y Ginni ya se conocían, habían trabajado juntas, Lana y Robert también, el ambiente fue agradable, esos primeros meses Jen y Lana se hicieron algo de compañía, estaban solas en Vancouver, en algunas ocasiones fueron a cenar después de filmar, otras veces iban con Ginni, pero esta empezó a alejarse cuando comenzó a salir con Josh, dejando a las dos chicas salir solas, cada vez era más lo que se veían fuera del set, Lana acababa de conocer a Alfredo, un atractivo ejecutivo canadiense que se interesó de inmediato en ella y la verdad a ella no le desagradó para nada, pero la pasaba tan bien con Jen que dividía su tiempo libre entre su nueva conquista y su compañera de trabajo, hasta que un día ya habiendo aceptado empezar a salir con Alfredo, se le complicó la vida a Lana.**_

 _ **-Qué haces hoy Parrilla, es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe.**_

 _ **-La verdad nada, pensé irme a casa a descansar, este fin estaré sola estudiando libretos, me toca fuerte la próxima semana, en ese capítulo tengo muchas escenas.**_

 _ **\- Y por qué vas a estar sola? Y tu novio.**_

 _ **-Tiene un viaje de trabajo, pero igual no podríamos hacer nada, me toca estudiar los libretos.**_

 _ **-Si a mí también me toca fuerte, pero si vi que tienes más escenas que yo, te van a explotar la próxima semana – ambas rieron – que te parece "novia" si vamos a mi casa, nos tomamos algo, hablamos un rato para desestresarnos de tanto trabajo, ya el fin tocará estudiar.**_

 _ **Lana se rio, ya existía el famoso SwanQueen, entonces muchas veces ambas bromeaban con eso, se decían "novia"**_

 _ **-Me gusta tu idea, es más propongo ir a comprar sushi y lo comemos en tu casa.**_

 _ **-Ohhh que gran idea Evil Queen – ambas se rieron y se fueron – Fueron a un restaurant japonés cerca de la casa de Jen, luego Lana la escoltó hasta su casa, al llegar sirvieron la cena en la mesa de la sala para estar más cómodas, se sentaron en un sofá que tenía Jen quien también abrió una botella de vino.**_

 _ **-Pues ya que nos toca fuerte esta semana, portémonos mal hoy, bebida incluida.**_

 _ **-MMM, me encanta ese vino - alzo su copa - Salud Morrison.**_

 _ **-Salud Lana, por lo que está por venir.**_

 _ **Comenzaron a comer y a conversar.**_

 _ **-Cuando supiste que querías ser artista Jen**_

 _ **-Bueno, en mi casa se respira arte, mi papá es profesor de música, daba clases en el HS que estudiamos mis hermanos y yo, entonces a todos nos gustó, yo aprendí a tocar clarinete, bailaba, mi hermana cantaba, aun lo hace, mi hermano también estudió música, ya luego decidí actuar, creo que no se nos ocurrió hacer otra cosa.**_

 _ **-Debió haber sido muy especial, ustedes se ven muy unidos.**_

 _ **-Sí, los Morrison somos como un clan, y tu Lana? – ponía su típica cara alegre, Jen era muy particular, aunque era seria normalmente también podía ser muy divertida.**_

 _ **-Cuando decidiste ser actriz o dedicarte al arte.**_

 _ **-En principio por mi tía**_ _ **Caddice, ella era actriz y me encantaba lo que hacía, entonces yo grababa las reuniones familiares, todo eso me gustaba, yo viví sola con papá y él no me dejaba hacer nada que tuviera que ver con la actuación, después de su muerte me fui a vivir con mamá en California y al culminar el High School comencé a estudiar actuación en el Beverly Hills Playhouse e hice estudio de la voz por 10 años, esto era lo que quería y siento que mi sueño se ha hecho realidad**_

 _ **-Debe ser difícil el tema de que tu papá no le parecía que estudiaras actuación, pero ciertamente es una carrera que puede asustar a cualquier padre, sabemos que no es nada fácil tener éxito.**_

 _ **-Sí, tenía que ver con mi edad, la ciudad, el peligro de la calle, yo lo entiendo hoy en día más que nunca, mi papá era tan especial conmigo, quería lo mejor para mi… lo extraño tanto…- Lana se puso triste, si bien con los años había superado la muerte de su padre habían días que le pegaba no tenerlo.**_

 _ **Jennifer sintió tristeza por su hasta ahora amiga se acercó y la abrazó, la morena se dejó consolar, no lloró, solo se sintió un poco triste.**_

 _ **-Gracias Jen… un buen abrazo siempre hace falta cuando uno se siente bajito de ánimo, aparte de lo de papá y que su recuerdo algunas veces pega, también debo admitir que me tiene un poco molesta ciertas actitudes de Alfredo.**_

 _ **Jen la soltó y se alejó un poco para poder verla a la cara y escucharla.**_

 _ **-Que pasó, no van bien las cosas con Alfredo?**_

 _ **-Si van bien, pero algunas veces siento que me presiona, queriendo que todo sea más rápido, quiere que me quede en su casa casi todos los días y mi tren de trabajo es fuerte, entonces es buscar ropa al salir de filmar tarde, algunas veces para pararme a las 4 de la mañana e ir al set… en fin… le ha estado costando entender… entonces no sé si realmente tenga futuro esto si él sigue así.**_

 _ **-Nuestra carrera no es fácil Lana, es muy exigente y a nuestras parejas les cuesta entender a menos que sean del medio, pero… nada es perfecto, fíjate, mis dos últimas relaciones serias han sido con actores y… no funcionaron igual…tal vez debes darle más tiempo a Alfredo para que se adapte – En el fondo Jen esperaba no funcionara, no sabía por qué, pero le estaba haciendo falta el tiempo que antes Lana le dedicaba a ella y ahora era para Alfred.**_

 _ **-También puede ser eso, en fin… algunas veces dudo si realmente quiero estar con él y otras veces siento que es el adecuado… otras veces me confundo porque siento que alguien más me gusta… - lo soltó sin pensarlo más y bajo su mirada, ya Lana se había dado cuenta que algo en Jen le llamaba la atención… algo que no le pasaba desde que comenzó a estudiar actuación cuando salió con una chica rubia que estudiaba con ella.**_

 _ **Jennifer la miró profundamente con sus ojos verdes… se mojó los labios nerviosa, estaban muy cerca y… ella también había empezado a sentir cosas por Lana, le había dado por leer algunos fics SQ y llegó a imaginar algunas escenas eróticas que se escribían de ellas… estaba allí tan cerca y tan lejos… Jen pensó: Sería una indirecta de Lana? Estaría sintiendo lo mismo que ella? La rubia había tenido un par de romances en la universidad con chicas, nunca fueron serios, pero ese gusto estaba latente…**_

 _ **Jen no lo pensó más y se atrevió, cerro el espacio entre ellas y la beso… espero la reacción de Lana que fue de aceptación… abrió su boca y dejo que la lengua de Jen danzará junto a la suya, como magia sus bocas se entregaron a una adorable sensación que sólo habían imaginado y por fin se hacía realidad.**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

-A ver Morrison, que está inventando esa cabecita tuya.

-Vi que no filmamos el viernes, y escuche ayer le dijiste a Ginni que Alfred estará de viaje. Será que me acompañas a Los Angeles? Debo dejar orden para unos arreglos en mi casa, mi hermana tampoco estará... me regalas un fin de semana contigo?

Lana no se lo esperaba, siempre había querido hacer algún plan con Jennifer, pero está siempre tenía algo, pensó en decirle que no por todas las veces que se lo había hecho a ella, luego se dio cuenta que realmente quería ir, y ese juego de venganza era algo tonto… así que le respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…

-Me encantaría Morrison… un fin tu y yo solas en Los Angeles… suena muy bien…

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 2 Eres Más De Lo Que Esperaba

**CAPITULO 2**

 **ERES MÁS DE LO QUE ESPERABA**

 _-A ver Morrison, que está inventando esa cabecita tuya._

 _-Vi que no filmamos el viernes, y escuche ayer le dijiste a Ginni que Alfred estará de viaje. Será que me acompañas a Los Angeles? Debo dejar orden para unos arreglos en mi casa, mi hermana tampoco estará... me regalas un fin de semana contigo?_

 _Lana no se lo esperaba, siempre había querido hacer algún plan con Jennifer, pero está siempre tenía algo, pensó en decirle que no por todas las veces que se lo había hecho a ella, luego se dio cuenta que realmente quería ir, y ese juego de venganza era algo tonto… así que le respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…_

 _-Me encantaría Morrison… un fin tu y yo solas en Los Angeles… suena muy bien…_

Llego el viernes y las chicas viajaron a Los Angeles, ya en casa de Jennifer.

-Que acogedora tu casa Jen… me encanta el piano… tocarías para mi Jmo? Se volteó Lana posando sus brazos en el cuello de Jen…

-Picara… - Jen sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso – ahora toco algo para ti, primero quiero mostrarte la casa - hicieron un rápido recorrido, a Lana le encantó, muy sencilla, mucha madera, blancos…muy Jennifer.

-Es algo extraño vivas con tu hermana no? No lo digo por nada malo, pero me parece poco común.

-Lo decidimos en un momento que ambas estábamos solas, pero justo algunos de los arreglos que quiero hacer es porque ella ha decidido irse y quiero usar uno de los cuartos como estudio, así puedo escribir mejor, hacer las cosas de trabajo allí… ponerle mi toque.

-Ok… entiendo. A qué hora vienen las personas que te harán las modificaciones.

Jen vio su reloj.

-Deben estar por llegar, mientras vamos a la cocina a tomar algo, quiero café y tú?

-Prefiero un té – Jen la tomo de la mano y fueron a la cocina, preparo su café y un té para la morena, se sentaron a conversar y en eso llegaron los contratistas de Morrison, ella los atendió, les indicó de que se trataba todo, Lana aprovecho de ir al cuarto de Jen y se cambió, se puso unos jens, una camiseta blanca, un pañuelo en el cuello, zapatos cómodos… día de paseo en Los Angeles.

-Listo ¡ya les explique lo que deben hacer, ellos compraran los materiales y la próxima semana harán los arreglos, así que - se acercó y la tomo por la cintura - soy toda tuya

Lana se dejó hacer, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Jennifer.

-Pero… ellos no comenzarían estando tu aquí?

-Mmm no… la idea no era encerrarte en casa mientras trabajan para mí, la idea es vivir un fin de semana distinto, sé que es Los Angeles, pero hay muchos sitios donde ir, donde no llamemos la atención, lugares fuera de los paparazzi, además hay gente mucho más famosa que tú y yo, así que tenemos posibilidades de no ser reconocidas.

-Pues… me agrada la idea - beso a la rubia tiernamente – entonces… a donde vamos Miss Morrison...

-Ya verás…

Jen se dirigió al Lago Echo Park, un lugar donde la gente se monta en botes y disfruta del paisaje mientras pasea.

-Ven Parrilla móntate que yo voy remando.

-Entonces este tipo de ejercicios son los que te tienen los brazos así?

-Muy graciosa – le guiño un ojo – es más el gimnasio que cualquier otro ejercicio… aunque hay otros ejercicios en donde también sacar brazos…

-Mmmm… creo saber de qué hablas – ambas reían de la picardía de ambas, así pasaron un rato, conversando de sus vivencias en esta ciudad en donde estaban residenciadas antes de entrar a la serie.

Salieron del parque ya con hambre y Lana pidió ir a un pequeño restaurant no visitado por artistas al que ella iba cuando llegó a Los Ángeles.

-Que comerás aquí Parrilla.

-Yo hamburguesas, que es la especialidad de la casa… pero hay otras comidas muy ricas que sé te gustaran.

-La verdad es que no soy tan fanática como Emma de las hamburguesas, pero te complaceré, comeré también para acompañarte – Jenny bromeaba con Lana.

Almorzaron y la rubia convido a la morena a ir a otro lugar que era uno de sus favoritos en la ciudad, El Observatorio Griffith.

-Has ido alguna vez al observatorio?

-No me lo vas a creer, pero no, nunca he ido. Te gusta mirar las estrellas?

Ya estaba oscureciendo y se quedó viendo al cielo y le respondió algo ida, muy típico de Jen.

-Me gusta ver lo que nos regala el cielo y sus misterios, sus luces, si bien la astronomía es una ciencia y mucho se ha descubierto, no deja de ser infinito lo que hay allá arriba – señala hacia el cielo - me gusta venir cada cierto tiempo y disfrutar de lo que nos ofrece el espacio a tanta distancia, al final se acorta la distancia cuando disfrutas de un espectáculo tan bonito.

Desde allí estuvieron un buen rato viendo los astros, Lana estaba algo sorprendida, Jen nunca había mostrado una actitud tan cercana con ella, le enseño sus gustos en cosas distintas a lo que veía en el set, realmente estaba conociendo a otra rubia y a cada rato se hacía mucho más interesante.

Después de disfrutar del lugar se fueron, ya en el auto Lana tomo la mano de Jen

-Gracias por este día… me has dejado ver una parte de ti que no tenía idea como era, pensé querrías permanecer encerrada en tu casa sin que nadie nos viera, aunque poco hemos llamado la atención siempre he sentido que tú tienes más reservas que yo sobre eso.

Sin encender el auto Jen se volteo y vio intensamente con sus ojos aguamarina a la morena.

-Hay muchas cosas que me cuesta mostrarle a la gente… no me es fácil confiar Lana – bajo la mirada para luego mirarla de nuevo a los ojos – no me preguntes como poco a poco has ido ganándote mi confianza mis ganas de dejarte entrar en mi vida… Yo no soy tan extrovertida como tú, no me es tan fácil confiar en la gente ni tener tantos amigos como tú, a mí me cuesta más, me es más difícil, pero no creas que es porque no se querer a la gente o porque no sé amar… sólo me protejo de lo que me han hecho. No voy a entrar en detalles, pero haber tenido un compromiso con Jesse, estar a punto de casarme y que se haya suspendido todo no fue fácil, luego con Amaury fue todo tan apasionado, pero resulto ser otro sin vergüenza y con Stan más de lo mismo.

-Creo que ambas hemos tenido experiencias buenas y malas en el amor, yo también he padecido, pero he hecho padecer sin querer y seguro también te ha pasado.

-Sí, no voy a negarte que en otras relaciones he sido yo quien no ha querido continuar e incluso he hecho daño, pero siempre sin querer, han sido cosas del destino.

-Esperemos eso cambie de una manera u otra, no crees.

Jennifer se quedó pensativa, y volteo a ver de frente…

-Tú… tienes un futuro con Alfredo.

Lana tomo la cara de Jen y la volteo para que la viera.

-Eso aún no se sabe Morrison… que tenga una relación con él no indica que vaya a terminar en algo realmente formal, si, es mi novio, hasta ahora ha funcionado, pero esta relación contigo hace que tenga muchas dudas con respecto a él.

-En serio te planteas que puedes tener algo conmigo más allá de una relación de cama?

-Aquí la que siempre ha puesto freno has sido tú, la que más busca esconderse eres tú, quien no me deja entrar en ese corazón… eres tú… si estoy con Alfredo es porque nunca demostraste querer más.

La rubia no la dejó hablar más… se acercó y la beso apasionadamente, luego volteó encendió el auto y se marcharon a casa.

Jen estacionó y bajaron, se tomaron de la mano mientras entraban a casa.

-Que quiere comer la Srta. Parrilla?

-Mmmm se me antojan muchas cositas – se fue acercando a la rubia pícaramente, quien la abrazo por la cintura y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ya me imagino… pero…primero alimentaremos el estómago – le guiño un ojo y le dio un piquito. Lana cada vez se sorprendía más, la actitud de Jennifer era más romántica que sexual, ese cambio seguía extrañándola, en otro momento no lo hubiese pensado y estarían haciendo el amor, pero en el fondo le gustaba, si bien le encantaba la rubia, en algún momento de la relación sintió que todo giraba hacia lo sexual lo que no la molestaba, pero habían momentos en que quería más… quería una relación y hasta ahora se estaba percatando de eso… ese era el motivo real de haber aceptado a Alfredo, él desde un principio demostró querer llegar a una relación, no solo a unas noches de pasión y Jennifer hasta ahora solo le hacía ver que se interesaba principalmente en tenerla entre sus sabanas…

-Puedo pedir algo que te guste o te preparo algo yo.

-Pues sorpréndeme, prepárame algo tú.

La rubia sacó un delantal se lo colocó.

-Me voy a dejar guiar por una entrevista que te hicieron y comentaste tus comidas favoritas.

-Vaya, vaya Morrison no esperaba eso de ti…

-Quieres una copa de vino mientras cocino? Recomiendo blanco, lo que te haré pega con eso.

-Si puede ser, deja yo lo sirvo y pongo algo de música.

Lana se dirigió a un pequeño bar que tenía Jen, escogió un vino que le agradable sirvió dos copas y puso música suave, mientras hacia esto la rubia saco un pescado que ya estaba marinado, ella había solicitado a una persona que iba dos veces a la semana a limpiar y dejar algunas comidas hechas para su hermana le adelantara el trabajo, lo metió al horno y sacó vegetales para acompañar el pescado, sabía que ese plato era favorito de Lana para cenar. Cuando lana volvió a la cocina ya el pescado estaba en el horno.

-Por lo visto comeremos algo horneado.

-Una pequeña sorpresa que espero te guste.

-Pues nunca imagine cocinarías para mí, así que ya solo por eso, se me agradará – se le acercó por detrás y le dio pequeños besos en el cuello a la rubia, quien continuaba picando los vegetales.

-Hey… eso es trampa Parrilla…pero no ganaras tan fácil… te toca esperar la cena – Lana dejó de intimidarla, le gustaba esta Jen controlada, que daba importancia no solo a la química sexual que tenían, esta chica se estaba preocupando por agradarla de otra manera.

Jen cocino los vegetales, actuaba cual experta con ellos, mientras bebían y conversaban de diversos temas, esta velada les estaba mostrando cosas en común que tenían y que no sabían la una de la otra, Jen le contó algunas historias de adolescencia, Lana hizo lo mismo, sólo que las de la morena eran más picantes.

-Entonces a los 13 años te diste tu primer beso y lo enmarcaste en un árbol, muy romántico eso Lana – le guiño un ojo

-La verdad fue idea de mi primer novio, resultó ser todo un romántico - ambas bebían y reían con estas historias.

-Bueno voy a servir, me esperas en la mesa por favor.

Lana se paró y fue hacia el comedor, ya la mesa estaba arreglada, sólo de servir la comida. Se sentó y espero a la rubia quien entró con los dos platos principales con pescado y vegetales.

-Jen… que rico se ve eso, yo nunca te dije que me gustaba eso para cenar.

-Pues como te dije temprano, lo leí en una entrevista que te hicieron - se volteó y fue a buscar el resto.

Regreso con una ensalada cesar y el para el postre una pequeña torta para dos de Brownie, el chocolate es algo que no falta en la cartera de Lana.

-Vaya Morrison estoy pensando seriamente que quieres conquistarme – la rubia soltó una carcajada.

-Le voy a dar la razón a los hombres cuando dicen que quien nos entiende – le decía eso mientras se sentaba en su lugar y le daba un piquito – no digo que me hayas reclamado, pero si varias veces me dijiste que solo te buscaba por sexo, ahora estoy haciendo lo que me gustaría hicieran conmigo y veo que te tiene algo curiosa.

-No digas eso – bajo la mirada, se sintió descubierta con la curiosidad que tenía por el cambio de la rubia – me gusta mucho todo lo que has hecho hoy – tomo la mano de Jen – ha sido un día que no me esperaba, la verdad pensé tendrías la intención de estar todo el día aquí.

La rubia puso cara de asombro pero sonreía – ósea pensaste que solo quería aprovecharme de tu hermoso cuerpo – se acercó y la beso...

-Tanto como eso no, pero si admito que imagine estaríamos más tiempo en tu casa.

-Y te desagrada que no haya sido así?

-Para nada, te agradezco este día tan especial que me has dado a tu lado, ha sido una sorpresa tras a otra.

-Buen provecho Srta. Parrilla.

-Buen provecho Srta. Morrison

Comenzaron a comer, Lana degustaba muy feliz la cena preparada por Jen, todo había quedado muy rico, al terminar el postre Jen la invitó a ir al otro salón donde estaba el piano.

-Me dijiste que querías que tocara, ven siéntate a mi lado y tocaré para ti – la tomo de la mano y fueron al piano. Jen comenzó a tocar y cantar aunque no era su fuerte "Desde ambos lados" de Joni Mitchel, cantante favorita de Lana.

Desde Ambos Lados

Líneas y corrientes de cabello de ángel  
Y castillos de helado en el aire  
Y barrancas de plumas por todas partes  
He mirado las nubes * de esa manera

Pero ahora sólo bloquean el sol  
Su lluvia y nieve sobre todos  
Tantas cosas que habría hecho  
Pero las nubes se pusieron en mi camino  
He visto a las nubes desde ambos lados

Desde arriba y abajo, y de alguna manera todavía  
Son solo ilusiones de nubes que recuerdo  
Yo realmente no conozco del todo las nubes

Lunas y Junios y ruedas de la fortuna

El mareo danzante donde sientes  
Que cada cuento de hadas se vuelve real,  
He mirado el amor de esa manera

Pero ahora es sólo otro espectáculo  
Se quedan riendo cuando te vas  
Y si te importan, no les hágas saber  
No te delates a ti mismo

He mirado el amor desde ambos lados  
De dar y recibir, y de alguna manera todavía  
Son solo ilusiones del amor que recuerdo  
Yo realmente no conozco del todo el amor

Las lágrimas y los miedos y la sensación de orgullo  
Decir "Te amo" en voz alta,  
Los sueños y los planes y las muchedumbres de circo  
He mirado la vida de esa manera

Pero ahora los viejos amigos están actuando de manera extraña  
Mueven la cabeza, dicen que he cambiado  
Bueno, algo se ha perdido, pero algo se ha ganado  
Al vivir cada día

He mirado la vida desde ambos lados  
De ganar y perder y de alguna manera todavía  
Son solo ilusiones de la vida la que recuerdo  
Yo realmente no conozco del todo a la vida  
He mirado la vida desde ambos lados  
Desde arriba y abajo, de alguna manera todavía  
Son solo ilusiones de la vida las que recuerdo  
Yo realmente no conozco del todo a la vida

Ambas estaban como en una nube, Lana también tocaba y acompaño a Jen tocando el tema y cantando las dos, todo iba muy bien, el ambiente súper romántico hasta que sonó el teléfono de Lana… dejaron de tocar, Lana se cortó, imaginaba quien era, ya había hablado con su familia, solo faltaba Alfredo con quien solo había conversado unos minutos en la mañana antes de irse a Los Angeles y un mensaje que le envió para que supiera que ya estaba en la ciudad para decirle que todo iba bien.

-Atiende Lana, no hay problema, yo mientras voy a ducharme – Jen disimulo lo que pudo la molestia que había sentido, la descolocó, no sabía por qué estaba empezando a sentir unos celos incontrolables cuando aparecía Alfredo, en su acuerdo estaba esa parte de la vida de Lana, si bien la morena no sabía en que andaba Jennifer sospechaba que también había alguien, pero Jen no soltaba prenda.

Lana intento decirle algo, pero Jennifer no le dio tiempo, subió rápido a su habitación, mientras Lana respondió.

-Hola ¡ cómo va todo?

-Amor, como estas? Vaya que seco tu saludo.

-Ah, no, no es nada, disculpa cariño – le costó decir el calificativo – solo estoy cansada, he estado en la calle y estoy agotada, ha sido un largo día, el viaje, llegar, sabes cómo es todo.

-Si te entiendo. Bueno, yo he estado igual, y así por lo visto será el fin de semana, mañana comenzaremos a la 8 y pararemos un par horas para almorzar, luego estaremos hasta las 6 y tendremos una cena, espero no tengas problema, pero mañana poco podremos hablar, de hecho acabo de salir de una reunión, ahora cenaremos y nos reuniremos de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, yo acabo de cenar y pienso acostarme temprano. Hablamos mañana no hay problema.

-Lana pasa algo?

-No nada, todo bien – Lana estaba apurada por cortar la llamada, notó una actitud muy diferente en Jennifer, ya era la segunda vez que se percataba que la rubia se afectaba con las apariciones de Alfredo – como te dije, estoy cansada.

-Bueno está bien, debo colgar. Buenas noches mi amor.

-Buenas noches cariño – al colgar subió rápido a la habitación de Jennifer, la rubia justo estaba saliendo de la ducha – Ohhh ya te bañaste, pensé me esperarías.

-Disculpa, pensé tardarías más y olía mucho a comida, ya quería quitarme el olor – la rubia estaba un poco seca.

-Te entiendo… bueno voy a ducharme, ya vuelvo – Lana entro en el baño, al cerrar se apoyó de espalda a la puerta y suspiro, sentía se le saldría el corazón, estaba como una adolescente asustada por la molestia de Jennifer, se ducho rápidamente, necesitaba contentar a Jen, y tenía claro o creía tener claro como lo haría.

Al salir Jen estaba revisando su celular y había encendido el televisor. Aunque la pretensión de Lana era insinuarse prefirió ser menos evidente y buscó conversar.

-Jen sé que no es mi culpa pero lamento el episodio con mi teléfono.

-No te preocupes Lana… la verdad no debí molestarme, es absurdo.

-No es absurdo, aunque sabemos lo que pasa, no eres un plato de segunda mesa para mí – le acaricio el rostro a la rubia.

Lana se había sentado a un lado de la cama de frente a Jen.

-Tranquila Lana, no pasa nada… fue un arranque – la rubia se paro fue a su armario y busco un álbum - quiero mostrarte esto – se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a mostrarle un álbum de ella y su familia desde la infancia – ambas volvieron al ambiente anterior, Jen sacó un par de álbumes más, le fue contando a Lana donde eran las fotos, le mostró sus primeros trabajos y hablaron sobre esa época, al terminar las fotos Jen fue y guardo los álbumes.

-Jen, nunca imagine realmente fueses tan dulce,

\- Jen sonrió - no soy así Lana, es solo un muro que pongo para protegerme, ven acuéstate conmigo.

Jen colocó a Lana sobre su pecho, comenzó a besarla tiernamente, se separó un momento y le dijo

-Te molestaría mucho si por esta noche solo dormimos?

Esto si fue una sorpresa para la morena, si bien le encantaba la rubia, el sexapil que tenía la activaba y la provocaba, pero en realidad el día había sido tan especial que aunque si quería hacer el amor con ella nunca habían realmente dormido juntas, no de la manera en que Jen se lo estaba pidiendo.

-Claro mi bella, me encantaría solo dormir contigo, acostada sobre tu pecho.

-A dormir entonces – Se dieron un beso, se arroparon y pasaron su primera noche durmiendo juntas, como una verdadera pareja… como algo que ambas venían negándose, más Jen que Lana.

Poco se separaron durante la noche, si no era una, era la otra la que se acercaba, una noche llena de afecto, cariño… amor…

Así amaneció… y la rubia despertó primero, observo dormir a Lana, así estuvo un rato, solo viéndola, la morena siempre estaba inquieta, siempre estaba bromeando aunque cuando se trataba de estudiar sus libretos era muy aplicada, pero en este momento mostraba una paz en su rostro que no conocía Jennifer, si bien la enterneció decidió que era momento de darle un poco de acción a su fin de semana… con cuidado se colocó debajo de la sabana a nivel del vientre de la morena quien estaba boca arriba, comenzó a besar su abdomen con mucha dulzura, muy delicada, menos "salvaje" de lo que normalmente era, llegó al bajo vientre de la morena quien ya se había despertado y reía pícaramente al ver lo que la rubia estaba haciendo, muy presta a colaborar Lana se dejó hacer.

Jen le quitó su ropa interior y comenzó a besar su entrepierna hasta llegar al clítoris de Lana, besándolo primero con la misma delicadeza del principio, luego fue haciendo círculos en él, la morena comenzaba a gemir, llevó sus manos al cabello de Jen y masajeaba la cabeza de esta, la rubia intensifico su trabajo, empezó a ser más apasionada, chupaba el clítoris de Lana, ésta cada vez se iba descontrolando más, Jen se deleitaba en toda la vagina de la morena, Lana ya daba brincos presionando más, la rubia se reía y la obligaba a mantenerse quieta.

-Eres muy malvada Jen – Lana gemía mientras le hablaba, aunque no la veía, Jennifer seguía bajo la sabana, era un poco el juego que ambas estaban disfrutando.

La rubia no espero más y penetró a la morena con dos dedos sin abandonar el clítoris, ya Lana no aguantaba mucho más… con unas pocas penetraciones más iba llegando a su plena satisfacción. Jen no paraba, con una mano apretaba la nalga de la morena, con la otra la penetraba sabiendo muy bien cuál era el punto que enloquecía a Lana

-Así mismo Jen, un poco… mas… por…fa…v... – La morena tuvo un orgasmo maravilloso, Jen subió y la besó con mucha pasión, literalmente comiéndose la boca de Lana.

-Satisfecha Parrilla? – le sonreía mientras continuaba besándole el cuello.

-Más que satisfecha – la morena se zafó como pudo y bajo con Jennifer encima de ella, se ubicó en su centro, besaba su entrepierna, la rubia se acomodó arrodillándose para facilitarle el trabajo a la morena, colaborando con lo que quería hacer, Lana bajó la panty de Jen ayudada por esta y fue comenzó a succionar la vagina de Jennifer, esta se empezó a sostener de la cabecera de la cama, Lana no paraba, tenía sus manos en el trasero de la rubia, se los apretaba, mientras movía su lengua ágilmente en el clítoris de la rubia, Jen subía, bajaba, Lana de momento paraba un poco a propósito

-No seas cruel... ahhh... te gusta ponerme a mil y paras de repente – Lana le sonreía

-Solo relenteo un poco… - en eso aceleró y penetró a su rubia –

-Ahhhh Diosss, eso estuvo muy bien – Jen llegó y se sostuvo un poco mientras Lana subía para quedar de frente a ella, Jen se sentó sobre su morena y se mantuvieron abrazadas haciéndose cariño, se separaron un poco y se dieron otro beso apasionado.

-Que fue esto Jen?

-Que fue qué?

Lana suspiró – No te hagas la tonta, sabes de lo que hablo… esto que sentimos por primera vez

-No sé… - Jen se quedó viendo fijamente a Lana con esos hermosos ojos aguamarina – tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así con nadie, espero no salir herida – bajó la mirada.

Lana le subió el mentón – Hey Morrison, yo nunca te voy a herir, yo he esperado mucho por este momento, más de lo que imaginas, que dejaras tus miedos a un lado y me permitieras entrar aquí adentro – le señalo su corazón - lo hablamos mejor más tarde? Me has dejado con muuuucha hambre.

La rubia sonrió - pero… antes una buena ducha, venga Srta. Parrilla.

Se fueron juntas al baño y tuvieron otro momento de entrega donde cada una se volvió a permitir expresar lo que realmente estaban sintiendo la una por la otra desde hace un tiempo y sobre todo Jennifer no se atrevía a mostrar.

Desayunaron y ese día decidieron pasarlo en casa, tocaron el piano, cantaron vieron películas, pidieron comida delivery e hicieron el amor, se comportaron como cualquier pareja descansando un día en casa. El domingo temprano decidieron hablar de la conversación que tenían pendiente.

-Jen creo que antes de irnos debemos dejar las cosas claras, todo lo que hemos vivido este fin de semana cambia todo, no crees?

Jennifer se acercó a Lana, acababan de desayunar, le tomó la mano.

-Ven vamos al sofá y hablaremos más cómodas - Jen se llevó su acostumbrado café y Lana su té. Se sentaron y Lana comenzó a hablar.

-Estas segura de lo que sientes por mí?

-Estoy segura que esto no es una simple atracción sexual, esto es mucho más, y me lo estaba negando por miedo a ser herida, tú tienes tu novio, se la llevan bien, y admito me da mucha incertidumbre pensar en lo que puede pasar.

-Jennifer… en un momento yo hubiese querido todo fuera diferente, desde que esto comenzó para mí fue diferente, sentí muchas cosas, pero al ver que tu frenabas constantemente la situación decidí darme una oportunidad con Alfredo, no voy a negar que he pasado buenos momentos con él, pero esto que siento por ti es más fuerte que yo, cada día es más fuerte.

-Entonces que piensas hacer? Yo he aceptado este juego porque ninguna estaba realmente comprometida, pero no puedo negar que después de lo que ha pasado este fin de semana no me voy a conformar con unas escapadas sexuales.

-Lo sé… - Lana suspiro- dame un par de semanas para resolver con Alfredo, para hacerle ver que debemos distanciarnos.

-Estas segura que quieres hacer eso? No quiero que después te arrepientas y termine yo enamorada y dejada…

-Lana se acercó y la abrazó - Eso no va a pasar, solo dame unos días y veras que no miento.

Se abrazaron y se besaron, con una alegría que sentían desde sus entrañas, ambas estaban con sus corazones acelerados, tenían una emoción casi de adolescentes, una emoción que sólo se siente cuando se está enamorado.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Capítulo 3 Tomando Decisiones

**CAPITULO 3**

 **Tomando Decisiones**

Ya en Vancouver la chicas vuelven a sus vidas con la convicción de formalizar su relación, Lana debía hablar con Alfredo y terminar una relación en la que si había tenido atracción y afecto pero no el amor que le generaba Jenn.

Lana llegó a su casa y se consiguió con Alfredo esperándola en la entrada del edificio.

-Alfred que haces aquí - a la Morena la tomo de sorpresa la visita de su novio - me dijiste llegarías en la noche.

-Esa es tu manera de saludar cariño - Alfredo se acercó y beso a Lana quien aceptó el beso pero no con la respuesta de antes - logré venirme antes, quería verte, te he sentido extraña, distinta conmigo... Alejada

-Alfred sabes que he tenido mucho trabajo y este fin de semana aproveche de ver a mis amigos y ayudar a Jenn con lo que haría en Los Ángeles... Es sólo eso.

-Deberíamos subir, así conversamos mejor, pensé quedarnos mejor aquí hoy - mantenía a Lana tomada por la cintura - así no perdemos tiempo en acomodar e ir a mi casa.

Lana no pudo evitar su repentina reacción, se soltó de Alfredo.

-Alfred disculpa - se apeno un poco pero no podía estar esa noche con él, no después de su fin de semana con Jen - tengo llamado a las 5 de la madrugada, ya te iba a llamar para avisarte que me quedaría aquí y nos podríamos ver mañana, aún me falta estudiar el guion arreglar mis cosas, descansar, así que mejor ve a tu casa y hablamos un rato más tarde.

Alfredo se extrañó de la actitud de Lana, si bien últimamente habían discutido porque ella le pedía algo de espacio nunca se había negado rotundamente a no quedarse con él.

-La verdad no estoy muy de acuerdo pero respeto tu decisión - trató de disimular, pero se le notaba la molestia.

Lana no quería seguir conversando, además le había dicho a Jenn que la llamaría al llegar a casa ellas tomaron un taxi y primero dejaron a la rubia, esta esperaba el aviso de Lana y ya se estaba tardando lo que preocuparía a la salvadora de la serie.

Le dio un piquito a su novio porque debía disimular y lo despidió

-Ve a descansar que tu fin de semana estuvo pesado, estamos hablando - el salió del edificio y justo a tiempo porque Jennifer la llamó, la morena se apuró en atender.

-Hola! Ya te iba a llamar - mientras hablaba tomo su maleta y se dirigió al ascensor para poder hablar en privado.

-Está todo bien? Llegaste?

-Si rubia, es que... Pasó algo

-Lana que pasó?

-Cuando entré al edificio Alfredo me estaba esperando en el Lobby.

La voz de Jenn se puso más seria.

-Ah... Entiendo... Entonces está allí contigo, disculpa no pretendía incomodar, sólo quería saber que estabas bien. Hasta luego.

-Jenn espera no estoy con él - Lana de apuro en explicar - me dijo que se había venido antes y quería quedarse, pero ni lo deje subir, me es imposible quedarme con el más después del fin de semana que pasé contigo.

Jennifer respiro profundo, no sabía por qué los celos la estaban manejando de esta manera.

-Disculpa... Creo que exagere

Lana sonrió, ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Celos salvadora?

La rubia se sintió apenada, se le había notado demasiado.

-No sé qué me pasó, no debí actuar así, solo que... Me tomo de sorpresa, no se me pasó él estuviese allí cuando llegaste.

-Menos a mí, pero no lo deje subir. Ahora desempaco y me pongo a estudiar un rato, una rubia insaciable no me dejó hacerlo.

Jennifer ni pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Yo no te permití estudiar? Jajajaja eso es mucho cinismo Parrilla, pero está bien asumiré yo sola la responsabilidad. Entonces la dejo estudiar My Majesty.

-Muy graciosa salvadora, bueno cariño te llamo más tarde para darte las buenas noches.

-Espero entonces esa llamada. Un beso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunes – Locación: Bosque y Steveston

Tráiler de Maquillaje - 6 am

-Buenos días chicas - Ginni entro al tráiler donde ya Lana estaba preparándose para filmar como EvilQueen y Bárbara se preparaba también - madre e hija en maquillaje muy temprano.

Ginni saludo con un beso a las maquilladoras y a sus compañeras actrices, se sentó a un lado de Lana donde había una silla libre.

-Que tal tu fin Lana, les tocó libre 3 días a algunos, a mí me tocó el viernes hasta tarde - puso cara de tristeza bromeando.

-Pues descansado y divertido, fui a Los Ángeles y fue un excelente fin de semana.

-Pues me alegro por Alfredo y por ti, 3 días disfrutando de buen clima y amor no es nada despreciable.

En ese momento Jennifer entro al tráiler y escucho el comentario de Ginni, Lana y Jenn se vieron por el espejo, no habían dicho que estarían juntas, pero igual no tenía nada de malo, hubo un incómodo silencio que Lana decidió romper, no mentiría, no podía hacerle ver a Jen que la escondería diciendo que había ido con Alfredo así que solo respondió.

-No fui con él, yo aproveche estos días para mí y hacer otras cosas que me gustan mucho y necesitaba hacer sin él.

-Buenos días a todas - interrumpió Jenn para lograr cambiar el tema.

-Hey Jenn, nos tocan un par de escenas hoy, las ensayamos ahora?

-Si claro, al estar listas lo hacemos - Bárbara se paró de la silla que estaba a un lado de Lana.

-Yo lista Jenn siéntate aquí, voy a mi tráiler antes de ir al bosque, te espero Lana.

-Ahora nos vemos Barbara – respondió la morena

La maquilladora que atendida a Lana fue a buscar un accesorio para el cabello de la morena, Ginni hablaba sin parar con su maquilladora y Jenn aprovecho ese momento, no pudo evitar poner una mirada muy dulce al ver a Lana a su lado

-Como amaneció Alcaldesa?

Lana volteó a ver a la rubia

-Hubiese sido mejor contigo allí.

La rubia sonrió y se enrojeció un poco, esta relación nueva la hacía sentirse con un aire nuevo, con ganas de vivir, sus últimas relaciones no habían sido las más felices y estaba sintiendo un cambio en su vida.

Entro una persona de producción.

-Lana nos vamos al bosque, ya lista?

-Justo acaban de terminar conmigo, Voy - volteó a ver a Jenn - almorzamos juntas? Hoy no tendremos escenas juntas.

-Seguro - le guiño un ojo - creo terminarás después que yo en la mañana, pero te espero.

Las filmaciones estuvieron fuertes ese día, efectivamente Lana se tardó más que Jenn, la rubia esperaba en su tráiler mientra Lana volvia del Bosque, pasadas la 1 de la tarde tocaron la puerta de Jenn, quién se apuró en pedirle que pasara.

-Está abierta pasa - Jenn estaba sirviéndose un café cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura, sonrió y volteó.

-Mucha hambre salvadora? - la voz ronca de Lana estremeció a la rubia quien volteó y quedó frente a la morena.

-Depende de que hambre hablé su majestad - sin perder tiempo estampó un profundo beso a Lana, el mismo se alargó y comenzaron a tocarse sin ningún pudor hasta que tocaron de nuevo la puerta del tráiler y se separaron de golpe.

-Jenn 30 minutos para tu escena.

-Gracias estaré puntual. Creo que está comida tendrá que esperar, debo comer "alimentos".

Lana no pudo evitar reír de las ocurrencias de la rubia, le dio un piquito.

-Vamos salvadora que no quiero desmayes de hambre el resto del día, tienes el tiempo justo para comer y arreglarte - le dio un piquito y fueron a comer.

Al llegar al cátering se encontraron con Ginni y Josh, él había estado filmando en el Bosque también en la mañana.

-Dallas no te había visto - Jenn abrazo a Josh - yo apurada porque ya casi me toca.

-Estas comiendo tarde Morrison, ustedes terminaron temprano, Ginni porque me esperaba - le dijo Josh, lo que corto un poco a Jen.

-Es que tenía unas llamadas que hacer urgente y me atrasé - en eso sonó el celular de la rubia, quién lo asumió como parte de su excusa, al tomar su teléfono y ver quién la llamaba su actitud cambio un poco - He... Disculpen debo atender - se alejó un poco pero no tanto, Lana notó que la actitud de la rubia era diferente y eso la puso curiosa, aunque continuo hablando con los charming presto más atención a Emma.

 **Conversación de Emma**

 _-Hola cómo estás?_

 _-Bien y tú?_

 _-Bien, algo apurada porque me toca filmar en 20 minutos y no he comido._

 _-Oh disculpa... Jen... Estuviste aquí el fin de semana?_

 _Jennifer tomo un respiro profundo y respondió._

 _-Si estuve._

 _-Y me lo dices así como si nada?_

 _-Mira ahora no puedo hablar debo hacer todo muy rápido, te llamo cuando esté desocupada y te cuento._

 _-Sabes que esto está mal verdad?_

 _-Si lo sé, te explico más tarde. Disculpa pero de verdad debo colgar._

 _-Ok... Espero tu llamada..._

 _-Prometo llamarte... Bye - eso lo dijo muy bajito, sentía la mirada de Lana sobre ella, estaba realmente nerviosa pero su experiencia como actriz le permitió disimular un poco, está no era una actuación era su vida real._

 _Fin de la conversación de Jennifer._

La rubia guardo el celular y volvió con sus compañeros algo apurada.

-Voy a comer algo sencillo ya no tengo mucho tiempo.

Todos se sirvieron, ella tomó una ensalada con algo de pollo, se sentaron los 4 juntos y en un momento que la pareja de enamorados se pusieron a hablar de sus cosas Lana aprovecho ese instante.

-Te note algo preocupada con la llamada, todo bien?

-Era mi representante, quería hablar unas cosas que le están llegando pero me era imposible ahora.

Lana no quedó muy convencida, pero no quería presionar a la rubia.

-Ok... Espero todo sea positivo

-Sí, seguro que sí. Bueno los dejo, ya estoy contra reloj. Qué terminen pronto sus filmaciones.

-Jenn mañana tenemos escenas juntas, deberíamos ensayar un poco, podría ser al terminar hoy, debo terminar temprano y me habías dicho que no tenías mucho tampoco.

-Si claro, tengo solo 2 y son seguidas y cortas. La que termine primero avisa te parece?

-Vale, buena idea.

-Nos vemos chicos.

Jenn se fue y Lana de quedó pensativa en lo que la rubia le había dicho, quería confiar en ella, pero le entró una duda, Jennifer estaba actuando extraño desde que recibió la llamada.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jennifer efectivamente culminó antes que Lana, su día fue más ligero pero no menos intenso personalmente. Tomo su celular y aprovecho la privacidad de su tráiler para devolver la llamada que tenía pendiente y que la tenía preocupada.

 _-Hola... Hasta ahora terminé._

 _-Que tal todo? Cómo van las filmaciones._

 _-Todo bien, la verdad no tuve muchas escenas._

 _-Por qué viniste a Los Ángeles y no me llamaste._

 _-Mira, está conversación no tiene sentido tenerla por teléfono, sé que te debo una explicación aunque las cosas siempre han estado claras, sin compromiso, pero tampoco soy una persona que juega con nadie y si... Debemos hablar._

 _-Esto no me suena a buen augurio... Sé que siempre dijimos que no habría compromiso, no entiendo bien tus motivos, si bien tus ex no fueron los mejores, yo soy diferente y lo he demostrado, pero en algún momento debes reactivar tu vida sentimental y hemos estado bien últimamente, eso es lo que de una forma u otra me has hecho sentir_

 _Jenn interrumpió…_

 _-Ok ok, lo sé, sé que he estado más comprometida y que te he mostrado un poco más de mí, pero... Lo hablamos bien en un par de semanas que debo ir de nuevo a Los Ángeles y conversamos._

 _-Dos semanas? No me parece Jen, yo puedo ir a Vancouver antes como otras veces, no veo el problema._

 _-El problema es que tengo mucho trabajo y lo sabes, estamos terminando la temporada._

 _-Pues no pienso esperar 15 días._

 _-Calmate - Jen se ofusco un poco - estás asumiendo cosas que no he dicho._

 _-Entonces no tienes por qué negarte a que vaya, nunca lo has hecho y..._

 _-Ok, ya, puedes venir si quieres solo que de verdad estaré esta semana súper complicada, las escenas del viernes serán hasta la madrugada del sábado en el bosque, sabes que son fuertes en esa locación y más con el frío que está haciendo, estaré muy agotada el sábado y debo estudiar para mis escenas del lunes._

 _-Está bien... Creo que me toca entenderte, ya he pasado por eso. Ok preciosa, te espero el otro fin de semana sin falta, te voy a tomar la palabra de no preocuparme y tratar de entender cómo viniste y no me avisaste._

 _-Igual tu no ibas a estar, ni señal tenías donde estabas filmando._

 _-Si pero pudimos vernos el domingo y pasar un muy buen rato como siempre, te podías ir tarde y lo sabes._

 _-Buenos, aclarado. Debo irme estoy agotada._

 _-Ok. Descansa… Besos... En todo tu cuerpo..._

 **CONTINUARA…**


	4. Capítulo 4 Descubriendo la verdad de Jen

**CAPITULO 4**

 **Descubriendo la otra verdad de Jennifer**

Jennifer se quedó pensando en su reciente conversación con su amante, a quien no había tomado con seriedad en un principio pero cómo le dijo las cosas habían cambiado, se había estado sintiendo más atraída de lo normal, pero estos nuevos acontecimientos con Lana la habían confundido.

En eso sono su teléfono y salió de sus pensamientos,reviso y era Lana.

-Alcaldesa

-Salvadora

-Terminaste?

-Hace 15 minutos, podrás venir a mi tráiler voy a cambiarme.

-Voy...

Lana culmina la llamada con Jen cuando recibe una llamada de Alfredo.

-Hola chica bella ya estás desocupada?

-Hola! Acabo de terminar, qué tal tu día?

-Iba bien, pero se me acaba de presentar un problema

-Pasó algo? - se extraño del tono de su novio.

-Sabes que mis padres se fueron a NY el fin de semana, papa no se sintió bien allá, volvieron y me acaban de llamar porque tuvo una subida de presión hoy y mama lo llevó al hospital, voy ya a verlo.

-Lo lamento, que delicada situación, me gustaría poder acompañarte, se que necesitas apoyo, a que hospital lo llevaron para ir.

-En el San Paul, sabes donde queda.

-Lo busco en google no te preocupes. Me cambio y salgo para allá.

-Ok bella, te espero… Gracias.

Lana colgó y en eso tocan la puerta de su trailer,aún no se habia cambiado, llevaba su traje de EvilQueen.

-Pasa esta abierto.

Jen se le quedó viendo y se acercó con una mirada seductora.

-Sigues de Evil Queen – fue directo al cuello de la morena y comenzó a besarla.

-Será que podremos culminar lo de hoy temprano – le hablaba sin dejar de besarla.

Lana se preocupo un poco, sabia que podria poner el ambiente tenso lo que pasaba con el padre de Alfredo y que debia ir a verlo al hospital.

-Jen – Lana se fue safando con cuidado, no queria la rubia pensara la estaba rechazando.

-Mmmm – Jen seguia bordeando el cuello de la morena.

-Paso algo delicado con el padre de Alfredo - Jen enseguida se separó y se le quedo mirando fijamente.

Lana le conto.

-Queria quedarme un rato aqui contigo – la tomo por la cintura y le dio un piquito - pero sus padres han sido buenas personas conmigo y me gustaria ver que pasa y si necesitan mi ayuda para algo

La rubia suspiro…

-Bueno… entiendo… debes cumplir… - Jen se alejó más de Lana, hizo un gran esfuerzo por entender, pero en el fondo sentia que estaba pasando lo que tanto habia temido anteriormente, se habia involucrado, habia permitido que Lana entrara en su vida aun existiendo Alfredo, debia respetar, pero le costaba.

-Jen por favor no te molestes conmigo, yo te prometi que solucionaria esto lo antes posible, solo dejame salir de este problema que se acaba de presentar, todo va a estar bien – se habia acercado a la rubia que tenia el rostro inexpresivo, no estaba segura si estaba molesta o no, pero sentia una tension muy grande.

-Hay compromisos que no se pueden eludir, ve a ver a tu suegro.

-Queria invitarte a cenar, pero esto me arruinó los planes.

En eso suena el celular de Jennifer.

-Hey amiga, y esa sorpresa - Lana ya se había cambiado y empezó a desmaquillarse porque ser EvilQueen en una clínica no sería lo más adecuado, se hacia la que no prestaba atención pero estaba atenta - pues no tengo planes, termine de filmar hace poco y ya casi me iba a casa.

Jen se callo mientras su amiga hablaba, Lana seguía disimulando pero prestaba atención.

Ok me gusta la idea, además ya tengo hambre y un sushi nunca se desprecia - la rubia se rió de su propia gracia - Entonces salgo en unos minutos y nos vemos allí y me pones al día con eso.

Jen colgó y se acercó a Lana, quién esperaba a ver si le contaba sobre su llamada.

-Me llamo Jeimi, y me invitó a cenar para hablarme de un papel que consiguio hoy, debe ser muy bueno porque está muy contenta. Te falta mucho para estar lista?

-Sabia que eran buenas amigas, pero no tanto para compartir una noticia asi de buena.

-Si somos buenas amigas - de la nada se puso tenso el ambiente.

-Si necesitas irte rapido no hay problema vete ya y no llegas tarde a tu cena.

A Jenn no le agrado el tono de Lana, y no espero para responder.

-Lana creo que ese comentario está fuera de lugar, si acepte acompañar a mi amiga a cenar es porque tú tienes un compromiso con la familia de TU novio, solo pregunté si te faltaba mucho porque igual voy a esperarte pero si no quieres que lo haga no hay problema me voy.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, Lana no sabía por qué la había afectado tanto esa llamada de Jamie, la conocía, sabía que era amiga de Jen, cuando les tocó filmar juntas al principio de esta temporada, siempre hablaban, se conocían antes de OUAT, y también conocía al novio de Mulán, pero viendo su propia historia dudo si podría existir algo más entre ellas.

-Jenn... mejor ve a tu cena ya, yo debo terminar de recoger mis cosas, te llamo cuando esté en casa.

-Me vas a llamar cuando estés en casa con Alfredo? - pregunto la rubia ya con cara molesta sobre todo porque se sintió acorralada por Lana por algo que ella no estaba haciendo, Jenn suspiro - mejor no me llames. Espero que su padre mejore. Hasta mañana.

La rubia salió con un susto en el estómago que tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir, el susto que da cuando tienes un sentimiento especial por alguien y piensas que puedes perderlo, eso no le gusto a la rubia, era lo que siempre había temido con Lana, no se sentía realmente segura de ella.

Por su parte la morena termino de recoger todo con mucha rabia, ni ella entendía los celos que había sentido, era algo incontrolable y solo quería salir de allí para intentar calmarse.

XXXXXXXX

Jenn llegó al sitio donde se encontraría con su amiga quién ya la esperaba.

-Hola girl disculpa si demore un poco, ven para abrazarte por ese papel que obtuviste hoy.

La asiática se paró y saludo con un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

-Jenn estoy muy contenta, esto si no lo esperaba, asistí al casting por no dejar, pero ya me habían dicho que no sería fácil, y sin embargo aquí estoy con este gran papel. Me da tiempo de hacer esta pelicula y volver a Once cuando retorne Mulan a la serie.

-Pues hay que celebrar. Y tu amado dónde anda, pensé estaría aqui contigo?

-Viene en un rato, aún estaba trabajando, me pidió nos adelantaramos, igual almorzamos juntos, fui luego al estudio a una reunión y fue cuando decidí llamarte para ponerte al día.

Pidieron vino para celebrar y acompañar la cena

-Ven vamos a tomarnos una foto por este maravilloso encuentro.

Jenn posteo la foto en sus redes sociales y coloco

"Momentos inolvidables"

XXXXXXXXX

Al otro lado de la ciudad Lana entraba en el hospital para ver a su suegro

-Nena por fin llegas - Alfredo la recibió y le dio un beso.

-Encontre más tráfico del que esperaba. Cómo está tu papá?

-Le están haciendo estudios, pero lo van a dejar, mañana realizarán otros, hoy pasará la noche en terapia intermedia por precaución, mañana lo pasarán a una habitación. Nos van a dejar pasar a mamá y a mí, acompañame, mamá está por aquí.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba la madre de Alfredo.

-Sra Diblasio lamentó mucho lo que está sucediendo - se acercó y la abrazó

-Si Lana he estado muy preocupada, el venía sintiéndose mal y ya le había dicho que había que ir al médico pero es muy terco.

-Tranquila todo va a pasar - abrazo de nuevo a su suegra, estaba realmente alterada.

Esperaron una media hora y los llamaron para pasar a ver al Sr. Di Blasio, Lana de quedo sola esperando salieran.

Recordó el reciente episodio con Jen y se arrepintió de su actitud después de la llamada que recibió, exagero por los celos incontrolables que sintió. Tendría que llamarla al llegar a casa y pedirle disculpas, no tenía intención de ir donde Alfredo esa noche, algo se le ocurriría y pronto debería resolver porque no podía seguir negándose a ir a su casa cuando eso era algo común entre la pareja.

Abrió su Instagram empezó a revisar mientras esperaba a su novio y suegra cuando aparece una foto de Jen... Con Jamie... Lo que ella escribió le activo de nuevo los celos, no entendía por qué Jenn le generaba esta sensación de desconfianza, sin pensarlo la llamó

El celular salía apagado,

XXXXXXX

\- Jamie creo que estoy metida en problemas

La chica abrió sus ojos algo sorprendida.

-La controlada Jennifer Morrison metida en problemas... Esto sí es particular. A ver cuenta antes que llegue Bryan y no podamos hablar.

Jenn se rió con el comentario de su amiga.

-Tienes razón aprovechemos. Pues... Creo que estoy enamorada...

-Guaooo esto si es una noticia no la mía - ambas soltaron una carcajada - a ver cuenta mujer que me tienes en ascuas.

-Es mujer y tiene novio... Suficiente para ti?

-Vaya Jenn... Ya veo por qué sientes que estás en problemas. Me quieres dar más detalle o solo necesitabas decir eso

Jenn suspiro...

-No me quiero arrepentir, evite esta relación más de lo que imaginas, no soy adolescente para morir o armar drama por qué una relación no funcione, pero admito tenía tiempo que alguien no me gustaba tanto - Jenn era muy expresiva al hablar de Lana, le brillaban sus hermosos ojos verdes - y temo… salir herida

-Morrison veo que esto no es una aventura más para ti, y que pasó con...

Jenn no la dejo terminar

-Quedamos en hablar este fin de semana, no quiero lastimar a nadie.

-Intenta no salir lastimada tu también, no te vayas de bruces Jenn, si sientes que debes terminar lo que ya tienes te voy a apoyar, pero también piensa bien lo qué pretendes hacer, capaz terminas lo que parece una buena relación por algo que solo te dará dolores de cabeza.

-Entiendo tu punto y agradezco tu preocupación, solo que no me siento igual, está nueva relación me ha hecho sentir viva de nuevo, diferente y se que no es un simple capricho

-Palabras mayores rubia... En fin... Estoy contigo en lo que decidas hacer - hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Jamie pregunto -se puede saber que curvas te han metido en problemas?

Jenn suspiro - Por ahora prefiero mantenerlo en secreto, no porque no confíe en ti, solo que es su privacidad y no hemos acordado que esto sea público hasta que ella no culmine esa relación.

-Si crees que lo haga? Esta planteado eso?

-Si los está, lo hablamos solo espero ella cumpla como yo lo haré.

-Por eso es que piensas terminar tu actual relación, porque está acordado?

-Esta persona no sabe que existe alguien – bajo la mirada a su amiga.

-Hey rubia eso no está bien y lo sabes, no tengo idea quien es esta mujer que te tiene asi, pero por lo que me dices ella quiere dar el paso de culminar una relación que ya existía, y tú no has sido honesta diciéndole que estás igual.

Jenn fruncio el ceño.

-No es igual Jemie porque lo mío nunca ha sido formal, he estado saliendo pero nunca le he hecho sentir que hay un noviazgo y que llegaria lejos, ha sido una relación abierta, por eso no lo dije... Y porque... Todo fue sorpresivo.

-Estas jugando con candela y espero no te quemes Morrison.

La rubia se tomó lo que le quedaba de su copa de vino en un solo sorbo, estaba tensa, las úlimas horas no habían sido las más agradables.

En ese momento llegó el Bryan el novio de Jemie y el ambiente se relajó, cenaron compartieron y celebraron, se tomaron fotos tomando champagne por el nuevo papel obtenido por la joven de rasgos asiáticos.

Ya al despedirse Jenn sacó su celular y estaba apagado, se había quedado sin batería, se preocupo un poco que Lana la hubiese llamado o escrito entro al carro y lo puso a cargar mientras se dirigía a casa, estaba muy cerca, al bajarse del auto encendió el TLF y tenía un mensaje de Lana.

-Hola Jenn, veo que estás teniendo una cena inolvidable, que tengas mejor noche.

La rubia recordó la foto que había posteado en su Instagram, en principio sonrió por los celos de la morena, pensó en solo escribir por si estaba con Alfredo, pero prefirió llamar, no quería malos entendidos y los textos muchas veces confunden. Alguna excusa podría dar Lana al fin y al cabo eran compañeras de trabajo y eran las 11 de la noche si bien algo tarde no era de madrugada.

-Marcó y salió la contestadora de inmediato, intento un par de veces más, estuvo a punto de dejar mensaje, pero se contuvo, imagino si se había quedado con Alfredo, y aunque ella había aceptado la situación en ese momento le peso, podían pasar muchas cosas, que Lana hablara con el sobre terminar, pero estaba lo del padre de el hospitalizado adicional ellas habían discutido y no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Lana, solo que había demostrado celos con su mensaje de voz... La rubia respiro profundo y subió a su departamento... Le esperaba una larga noche.

XXXXXXX

Estudios OUAT

Las actrices tenían escenas juntas en la mañana y en la tarde, ambas estaban removidas, habían pasado un buen día y cambio por completo al final de la jornada y debían enfrentarse a eso.

Jenn esta vez era la que más escenas tendría ese día, su hora de llamado fue más temprano por eso madrugó y no se encontró con Lana en maquillaje.

Ya estaba listo el director para la primera escena de ellas que sería fuera de Grannys. Jenn llegó primero al set y se acercó al director para recibir las instrucciones, de inmediato llegó Lana al mejor estilo de la Alcaldesa Regina Mills, con un vestido negro que se veia muy bien en su estilizado cuerpo, tacones y su infaltables labios rojos, la morena se acercó a Jenn y al director.

-Buenos días, hola Jenn - como buena actriz se mantuvo como si no tuviera un remolino dentro de solo pensar donde había estado Jenn la noche anterior, le dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos sin mostrar los verdaderos sentimientos, estaba molesta con la rubia.

Ambas acataron las órdenes y el director fue a cuadrar con los técnicos, hubo un par de minutos tensos hasta que Jenn rompió el hielo.

-Como sigue tu suegro?

Lana no esperaba esa pregunta pero continuo fingiendo normalidad.

-Esta estable, lo dejaron en terapia intermedia, estarán evaluando cuanto tiempo estará en esa área y cuando pasarlo a una habitación.

-Espero mejore lo antes posible para que ustedes puedan descansar.

-Cómo te fue en la cena?

-Muy bien, Jamie muy contenta con el nuevo papel que consiguió.

-Si vi por tus redes que fue un "momento inolvidable" - hizo comillas con sus dedos, de hecho apagaste tu celular porque te llame y salio la contestadora, nunca devolviste la llamada.

-Imagine estabas en casa de tu novio no quería interrumpir.

-Estaba pero igual te llamé.

Aunque mantenían un buen tono estaban comenzando a caer en el tema que a ambas las mantenía incómodas, las miradas pasaron de cordiales a un tanto retadoras, iban a seguir cuando el director les dio la orden de comenzar, ambas voltearon y se ubicaron en sus posiciones pero ya habían perdido la concentración adecuada para filmar.

-Lana, Jenn 5 y acción.

Regina estaba fuera de la cafetería y sale de esta Jenn quién comenzó sus líneas adecuadamente, La Alcandesa debia estar en actitud sensible y dolida era el recibimiento a Swan y Mary Margareth después de volver del bosque encantado y Regina había sido invitada, pero se había retirado sin despedirse, Emma queria agradece que hubiese asistido, pero Lana se desconcentro... Olvidó sus líneas y debieron parar.

-Corten - dijo el director - vamos de nuevo chicas.

Comienzan de nuevo, Jenn dijo sus lineas, Lana la de ella y está vez fue la rubia la que perdió la letra.

-Disculpen se me fue - Jenn se sobaba la frente, Lana de incomodo también y se dirigió al director.

-Nos podras dar 5 minutos por favor.

-Esta bien, ensayen un poco por favor. 10 minutos equipo - el personal se quitó de sus posiciones para tomar un break, Lana de acerco a Jennifer.

-Jenn estamos muy desconcentradas y sabemos que eso no está bien, se que ambas no estamos comodas, creo que debemos calmarnos y hablamos al terminar la jornada, estás de acuerdo - La morena le hablo con tranqulidad, no eran unas niñas y ambas muy profesionales para permitirse un error así.

-Si de acuerdo contigo, que pena con el equipo - bajo la cabeza para luego levantar su mirada a los ojos café de la morena - parecemos un par de tontas -sonrió honestamente, ese era su carácter, si bien menos extrovertida que Lana Jenn era una mujer muy amable y siempre de buen humor, respiro profundo - pasemos la escena y seguro saldrá a la primera.

Ensayaron un par de veces y al volver el equipo filmaron su escena sin problemas, así paso el dia, ambas eran maduras, habían pasado por muchas cosas personales y profesionales no se dejarían atormentar por un incidente en medio de una relación que apenas comenzaba y que ambas en el fondo sabían no tenían claro a donde iría a parar.

Esta vez fue Lana quién culminó primero que Jenn, ambas sin ponerse de acuerdo habían decidido no tocar el tema el resto del día, a pesar de haber tenido otras escenas juntas y con compañeros, lo manejaron a la perfección y de hecho estuvieron tranquilas juntas. La morena al culminar le escribio.

-Jenn ya termine, voy a estar en mi camerino, avísame si quieres que hablemos aquí o en otra parte.

La rubia al culminar casi una hora después de Lana reviso su celular y le respondió.

-La verdad preferiría en otra parte. Podria ser en mi departamento si no tienes inconveniente.

-Si por mí no hay problema Jenn, nos vemos entonces allá?

-Si me cambio y salgo.

-Ok. Yo iré antes a retirar una ropa en la tintorería y de allí paso por tu casa.

Así quedaron, más de una hora después de esta conversación Lana llegó al departamento de la rubia.

Jenn abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Lana, la morena fue directo a la sala, dejó su cartera a un lado y se sentó.

-Quieres tomarte algo?

-No gracias estoy bien así.

Jenn se acercó y se sentó en el sofa de al lado.

-Bien Lana... He pensado muchas cosas desde ayer, todas suposiciones que no tienen sentido sin que me digas si está pasando algo.

-Algo con respecto a que?

-Nuestra conversación de anoche no quedo clara y lo sabes, no te voy a mentir, entendí lo de tu suegro, pero también esto me hizo reflexionar sobre cómo manejar esta situación.

-Sientes que no vas a poder manejar la situación con Alfredo... Quería hablar con él esta misma semana, pero... Cómo hago para darle está noticia con la situación de su padre.

-No puedo prometer que vaya a tolerar muchos días esta situación porque realmente me afecta... Anoche me afectó - Jenn desvió la Mirada.

-Lamento mucho haberte hecho sentir mal - bajo la mirada pero la subió enseguida y miró fijamente a los ojos a Jenn - yo no quiero hacerte daño ni pretendo burlarme de ti, pero tampoco quiero lo hagas tú conmigo.

La rubia fruncio el seño algo sorprendida con ese comentario

-Por qué piensas que puedo hacerte daño? Hablamos claro en Los Ángeles nunca antes me había permitido llegar tan lejos contigo y, de donde sacas que podría pensar en burlarme de ti precisamenre ahora?

-Anoche fuiste muy dura y fría con lo del padre de Alfredo y luego te vas a una cena y apagaste el celular y nunca devolviste mi mensaje. Qué puedo pensar Jenn? Es Jamie realmente sólo tu amiga? Anoche montaste una foto con ella y colocaste momentos inolvidables, que podia pensar yo? Quién me dice que no pasaste la noche con ella.

-Lana ella es mi amiga y hasta esta comprometida con su novio, no es gay ni bisexual

-Como yo?

Jenn entendió el punto de Lana, se dio cuenta lo que pudo pensar la morena y no era descabellado que lo pensara, ella no estaba al tanto de la amistad de ellas, podría fácilmente pensar que era una situación parecida a la que vivían ambas en este momento

-Comprendo tu punto - se quedó en silencio y sacó su celular, Buscó algo y se lo mostró a la morena - ve esto por favor.

Era la foto de ella, Jaimi y el novio de la chica en el restaurante que él había colocado en sus redes sociales, Lana al ver la foto cerró los ojos y empezó a negar con la cabeza entendiendo que había pensado mal.

-Disculpa...

Jenn suspiro.

-No voy a justificar tu desconfianza, pero entiendo, por lo que ya hablamos, la confianza se construye con el tiempo, nuestra relación nunca fue sería, todo esto es muy nuevo para nosotras.

Jennifer estaba menos alterada que Lana, si bien no le hablaba con frialdad si muy controlada y sería lo que sorprendía a Lana porque Jenn si bien era más tranquila que ella, nunca estaba de mal humor, siempre estaba leyendo o haciendo algo en su celular, era sería pero ligera, está actitud la tomo de sorpresa.

-Tengo que darte la razón, es imposible pretender confiar al 100% ante una situación cómo está que estamos viviendo actualmente.

-Quiero preguntarte algo y necesito total honestidad.

-Dime.

-Te quedaste anoche con Alfredo y por eso no respondiste mis llamadas?

Lana de sintió como toda una adolescente. La verdad es que había apagado su celular por la rabia que sintió cuando no pudo comunicarse con Jenn, fue una total venganza y se estaba arrepintiendo, se sintió como una adolescente y más comparada con la actitud que Jenn había tomado.

-Si, pero no paso lo que estás pensando, no te respondí porque me comporte como una tonta - se paró y comenzó a caminar por la sala algo nerviosa, se volteó hacia Jenn y le dijo - te llamé y salió la contestadora, te deje mensaje y… decidi no esperar que llamaras, no se que me paso.

-Ya sabes que fue lo que pasó – Jenn no dijo nada más, ahora era Lana la que debia explicar que habia sucedido con ella y Alfredo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Lana sabia que le correspondia hablar, solo no queria molestar a Jennifer.

-Se que estas incomoda porque me quede donde Alfredo, no pensaba hacerlo, de verdad, pero el salio muy mal de ver a su padre en terapia, no me parecio dejarlo solo.

-Habia que darle buena compañia - Jenn se paro y se acerco a un pequeño bar que tenia, tomo un vaso y se sirvio un whisky - quieres?

-No gracias - Lana decidio sentarse de Nuevo y Jenn volvio a donde estaba sentada inicialmente. – Si estas molesta pensando que me acoste con él pues no lo hice.

Jenn empezo a hablar con cierto sarcasmo.

-Si me imagino que solo jugaron parchis o algo asi – la rubia tomo un sorbo de su trago.

-No tengo porque mentirte, no quiero parezca una salida facil, pero esto lo sabias y lo aceptaste y antes que me refutes te aclaro no pretendo pasen muchos dias con esta situación que me tiene a mi tan incomoda como a ti, y si te digo que no paso nada es porque no paso. Primero yo no queria, y segundo el estaba muy deprimido, solo llegamos hablamos un poco de la situación de su padre y nos dormimos - Lana se acerco mas para estar cerca de Jenn, le tomo una mano - Tienes todo el derecho de no creerme, pero anoche no paso nada Jenn, nada.

Jenn se quedo pensando.

-Ok… te creo, solo que… sabes que en algún momento va a pasar, lo sabes y lo se. Solo que prefiero obviar ese tema, queda ver en cuanto tiempo puedas solvertar esta situación. Lana necesito pedirter algo.

-Dime.

-No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con Alfredo, nada, por lo menos no detalles, se que tenias que decirme lo que habia sucedido con su padre porque debias ir y suspender nuestra cita, pero mientras menos hablemos de él mejor, te queda claro.

-Si Jenn me queda claro y prometo no involucrarte - la morena se acerco más a la rubia y le tomo las manos – dame unos dias y no te vas a arrepentir – se acerco lentamente y le dio un beso que se prolongo hasta que ambas se quedan casi sin respiración.

Jenn despues de hablar con Jeime se sintio mal por no haberle dicho a Lana sobre la persona con la que eventualmente salia, y quien poco a poco habia estado tomando cierto espacio en su vida, pensó que este era el momento para hablar sobre eso.

-Lana queria comentarte algo sobre

Sonó el cellular de Lana, la morena hizo un gesto de verguenza con Jenn – dame un minuto por favor.

 _-Hola cómo estas?_

 _-Cariño se que dijiste que tenias un compromiso, pero necesito tu ayuda, mama debe buscar un documento de papa en su casa y no quiero dejarlo solo, te será posible al culminar tu compromiso buscarla y llevarla un momento, ya luego que ella vuelva nos vamos a mi casa._

 _Lana respiro profundo, sentia que le venia otro problema con Jenn sin haber aun resuelto el primero._

 _-Dejame ver si puedo, sino tendras que llamar un taxi._

 _-Tan importante es ese compromiso que no puedes ayudarme con esto?_

 _-Con un taxi lo resuelves, pero no vamos a discutir por eso. Dame uno minutos y te aviso - No espero la respuesta de Alfredo, solo corto la llamada._

Jenn empezo a revisar su celular, era evidente el nerviosismo de Lana, no queria incomodarla, era claro quien estaba llamando.

-Disculpa, no debi atender esta llamada, otra torpeza mas – se mostro molesta con ella misma.

-Qué paso ahora, que necesita hagas – Lana le explicó.

-No ire, que llame un taxi.

-No hagas eso, si bien es evidente que quiere sacarte del "compromiso" donde estas hay un situación particular, ve tranquila, por favor…

-Pero ibas a decirme algo.

-Ahh eso, no te preocupes no es importante, luego te comento – Esta vez fue la rubia quien se acercó y la tomo por la cintura y la beso con mucha pasion, fue hasta su oido y le susurro - luego me desquito – la morena se estremecio, no sabia como la rubia lograba desequilibrarla de esa manera.

-Me voy a ir para hacer esto rapido e irme a casa a dormir.

-No te vas a quedar con él?.

-No, no quiero, dejo a su mama en la clinica de nuevo y me voy. Te llamo cuando este en casa - le dio un piquito y se fue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paso el resto de la semana, llego el Viernes, el padre de Alfredo salio de la clinica y el empresario debio salir de viaje de negocios, Lana continuaba sin poder hablar con su novio, entre la enfermedad del padre y el viaje de negocios seguia con el problema, sin embargo su relación con Jenn iba bien, la semana de filmación habia estado muy agitada, pautas hasta la madrugada o muy temprano en la mañana, ya estaban culminando la temporada y la producción debia cumplir las fechas ya estipuladas, ya se estaba haciendo incluso la escogencia de los nuevos actores para la 3era temporada.

 **Estudios Once**

Lana salia de su camerino cuando se consigue a Adam y a Eddy con la actriz Rose Mclver.

-Querida Lana que bueno encontrarte - Adam se acercó a Lana - ven, queremos presentarte a Rose, ella sera Campanita tu hada madrina en la próxima temporada.

-Vaya que grata sorpresa, y la querre o la odiare - Lana fue muy simpatica y se acercó a Rose, se presentó y la saludo con un beso, ella siempre cercana - un placer.

-Mucho gusto, espero no me odies o seguramente la pasare muyyy mal - todos rieron con el comentario de Rose quien recibio a Lana con el mismo cariño.

-Vamos a continuar nosotros mostrandole los espacios a Rose, luego hablamos Lana – Se despidieron de la Alcaldesa y siguieron con la futura campanita recorriendo el lugar.

Lana se dirigio al camerino de Jenn a ver si estaba alli, habian filmado juntas y habian tenido un break mientras filmaban Josh y Ginni, luego le tocaria a Lana nuevamente, Jenn tendria que esperar un poco más para su siguiente filmación.

La morena toco la puerta de la rubia y entró, ya se le habia hecho costumbre entrar sin que le diera permiso.

-Descansando salvadora - se le acerco al sofa donde estaba leyendo sus lineas, le quito el libreto y se sentó sobre su regazo.

-Con esta actitud dudo logre descansar - Jenn se sonrio y beso a su colega, asi estuvieron un rato hasta que Lana paró sin quitarce de encima de la rubia.

-Te manche un poco – limpio los labios de Jenn – creo que te tocara esperar un buen rato mientras los enamorados terminan y luego me toca a mi con Robert.

-Si, pero me dara tiempo de leer un poco más las escenas de la tarde, anoche alguien no me dejó estudiar.

-Soy inocente, solo intentaba desestresarte – le dio un piquito y se levantó.

-Pues lo has logrado, pero me dejas con ganas de más.

-Le toca aguantarse salvadora porque debo irme, ya estaban terminando la escena de Josh y Ginni, voy a retocarme.

-Esta bien - Jenn reviro los ojos hacia arriba y luego le hizo un guiño

Lana se fue y 5 minutos despues suena un celular, Jenn quien seguia estudiando se sorprende porque no era el de ella, se voltea y del otro lado del sofa estaba el celular de Lana, la llamada era de Alfredo, Jenn se quedó en blanco, no le paso por la cabeza responder, solo que era como tener a Alfredo alli y eso no le agrado para nada, espero que se cortara la llamada y apago el telefono, se paró para llevarle el aparato a Lana, cuando abre su puerta una pequeña rubia estaba con la mano levantada a punto de tocar.

-Rose – Jenn no pudo evitar su cara de asombro con su visitante.

La pequeña la empujo levemente para hacerla entrar de nuevo y cerro la puerta - sorpresaaaaa – paso sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia más alta y le estampo un beso en los labios sin darle tiempo a Jennifer de reaccionar.

En ese momento tocan la puerta una vez y abren sin esperar respuesta… era Lana quien habia ido a buscar su celular.

-Jenn deje mi cel… - la morena se topo con la pequeña escena romantica y se quedo sin palabras…

 **CONTINUARA…**


	5. Chapter 5 Por FavorCree En Mi

**Hola a todas! primero pedir disculpas por la demora en actualizar, al final ninguna excusa es válida, pero ya comencé a escribir de nuevo y espero continuar con buen ritmo. Espero les agrade el capítulo y si les agrada o no siempre es bueno saberlo por sus comentarios!**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **POR FAVOR… CREE EN MÍ**

-Jenn deje mi cel…- la morena se topó con la pequeña escena romántica y se quedó sin palabras, las rubias se separaron de inmediato - he disculpen, no sabía solo vine a buscar mi celular que se quedó aquí - tratando de disimular como toda una excelente actriz fue hacia el sofá pero Jenn lo tenía en su mano.

-Te lo iba a llevar justo cuando Rose entro y bueno, este - Lana lo tomo de la mano de Jennifer.

-No hay problema, que pena, disculpen la interrupción - la morena salió, al cerrar la puerta sostuvo su espalda sobre esta mientras suspiraba tratando de controlarse, después de unos segundos se fue de allí.

Mientras dentro del camerino de Jenn.

-Rose que haces tú aquí?

-Qué te pasa Jenn - le respondió algo molesta – casi siento que estas ofendida.

-No es eso - la rubia caminaba de un lado para otro – Rose ponte en mi lugar, una de mis compañeras acaba de entrar y nos vio besándonos, es mi vida privada no tengo por qué ventilarla con quien sea.

-Está bien, pero por qué entro sin que le dieras permiso, eso fue un abuso de su parte.

-Espérame voy a intentar resolver esto.

Jenn se fue dejando a Rose en su camerino, iba corriendo por los pasillo y de lejos vio a Lana entrando en su camerino, llego y toco la puerta.

-Un momento, 5 minutos y voy al set - Lana pensó producción la había ido a buscar para su escena, Jenn al oírla entró.

-Déjame explicarte - Lana reviró los ojos y por primera vez Jenn vio la actitud de Regina Mills en la cara de Lana.

-Sobran las explicaciones Morrison, un gesto dice más de mil palabras, acabo de entender toda la actitud de estos meses, todo el freno que ponías ya veo que existe una novia y tendré que trabajar con ella – tiro con fuerza en su sofá un libreto que tenía en la mano.

-Que tendrás que trabajar con ella? –- Jennifer no entendió eso, pero continuo - Lana te juro que esto no es así, no es mi novia -– Lana no la dejo hablar.

-Morrison ni se te ocurra decirme el argumento barato que lo que vi no es lo que estoy pensando -–la morena ignoró la pregunta de Jenn, ella estaba enfocada en lo que había visto.

-No te diré eso, sería absurdo.

-Jennifer mi problema no es que existiera alguien, mi problema es que no lo dijeras, es eso, porque yo he sido honesta contigo, te he contado todo sobre mi vida, lo que te podría afectar y lo que no, es evidente que tú me has estado escondiendo algo importante.

-Si es verdad, tienes toda la razón, pero lo hice porque no tengo un noviazgo con ella, siempre ha sido una relación abierta y te lo iba a decir el día que hablamos en mi casa cuando te llamó Alfred.

-Que bien Morrison, que gran excusa, ahora me vas a decir que después de ese día no has tenido oportunidad de decírmelo, por favor Jennifer anoche nos quedamos juntas – Lana no alzaba la voz porque sabía que las podrían escuchar pero su cara no era nada amigable y Jenn sabía que estaba metida en un gran problema.

Tocaron la puerta del camerino

-Lana a escena.

-Voy –respondió – tengo mucho trabajo hoy no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo – salió y dejo a la rubia con cara de asombro y muy consternada con lo que había sucedido. Jennifer volvió a su camerino, ahora le tocaba enfrentarse a Rose y resolver la situación.

-Rose… antes de hablar bien explícame que haces tú aquí – aun le rondaba en la cabeza el comentario de Lana de que trabajaría con Rose.

-Hace un mes hice el casting para hacer campanita en la próxima temporada, Adam me llamo y me informó que había sido la elegida para el papel y hoy vine a firmar y conocer el estudio, venía a darte la sorpresa y mira todo el lio desagradable.

Jenn se tocaba la frente no podía estarle pasando esto, Rose estaba viviendo en Los Angeles, se veían normalmente allá o incluso ella llego a visitar a Jenn en Vancouver, pero esto le complicaba la vida, empezó a entender a Lana y su situación con Alfred.

-Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque quería fuera una sorpresa, esto resolvería nuestro problema de distancia.

-Rose mira…las cosas no son así, esto está muy mal

-Mal por qué Jennifer. Que pasa? – la pequeña rubia estaba sintiéndose incomoda.

-Rose te llame hace unos días y te dije que debíamos hablar.

-Si lo sé - la chica bajo la cara, ella sabía que algo pasaba con Jenn, estaba extraña con ella, había ido a Los Angeles y no le había avisado, eso no era lo común. Solo que ella estaba evitando Jennifer le dijera algo que no quería escuchar.

-Yo en un rato debo filmar Rose, no puedo en este momento hablar contigo, te llamo cuando termine para vernos.

-Estaré en el hotel hasta mañana, yo pase mi vuelo para el domingo y así me quedaba contigo el fin de semana – la rubia más alta no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

-Rose, te llamo al terminar por favor, todo esto ha sido muy sorpresivo para mí. Más tarde vemos que hacer, ahora necesito ir a maquillaje para mi próxima escena.

-Lamento que mi sorpresa no haya sido agradable para ti.

-No digas eso, solo que realmente me agarraste desprevenida y tengo mil cosas en la cabeza en este momento.

-Está bien. Voy al hotel, espero tu llamada - se acercó a Jenn y le dio un piquito la rubia más alta se quedó sola en su camerino analizando la situación.

-En que lio me he metido sin dame cuenta - necesito resolver urgente este problema.

El resto de la tarde noche transcurrió entre una escena y otra, ese día tenían muchas escenas, a la alcaldesa y salvadora les toco una par de escenas donde compartían junto a otros actores, Lana se mantuvo distante de Jennifer, la rubia intentaba hacer bromas y aligerar el ambiente, los demás le seguían el juego como siempre, Lana reía por compromiso, pero la ignoró todo lo que pudo.

Terminaron la última escena del día en donde ambas filmaban juntas, cada quien fue a su camerino, Jennifer recogió todo muy rápido para poder hablar con Lana, salió y se acercó al camerino de la morena quien justo iba saliendo.

-Podemos hablar? Dime donde por favor.

-Jennifer estoy demasiado agotada para hablar, crees que hoy es un buen día para hacerlo?

-Dios Lana las cosas no son como las estas imaginando.

-No tengo idea como son las cosas porque tu halo de misterio ha logrado que esto suceda. De verdad Jennifer no quiero hablar contigo hoy. Ve a descansar, hasta mañana.

La morena tomó sus cosas y se fue dejando a la rubia con el alma en un hilo y lo que más la preocupaba es que debería hablar con Rose, no podía dejar ese capítulo abierto cuando necesitaba cerrarlo lo antes posible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotel Marriot Vancouver

Jennifer fue directo a la habitación de Rose, la llamo antes para que le indicara donde estaba hospedada.

-Veo que terminaron tarde – ya eran las 12 30 de la noche – Adam me había dicho que quedaban pocas escenas.

-Tampoco es tan tarde, muchas veces hemos salido a las 4 de la madrugada, por eso él dice que quedaban pocas escenas.

-Nena quieres que te pida algo de comer? Ven ponte cómoda - tomo la mano de Jen y la llevo hasta la cama.

Jennifer no quiso ser grosera con ella se sentó en la cama, hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos hasta que Jenn lo rompió.

-Tenemos que hablar Rose - la vio con una mirada triste pero honesta.

La rubia más pequeña entendió que todo lo que ella quería evitar no sería posible, sabía que algo pasaba y que no podría zafarse del momento. Se sentó en la cama frente a Jen.

-No puedo seguir jugando a que no sucede nada Jenn, dime que pasa.

-Esto es muy difícil Rose, nosotras comenzamos esto como un romance sin obligaciones, sin futuro, nunca te prometí nada.

-Pero las cosas han ido cambiando, ibas más a Los Angeles, me pedias viniera, en que momento todo cambio.

-Sabes… yo quería establecer mi vida, dejar de rodar, dejar de temer al amor, quería apostar de nuevo y tú has sido una buena persona, pero uno no puede obligar a los sentimientos a sentir más de lo que siente, eres una maravillosa chica, pero no puedo Rose, me hace sentir mal decirte esto , pero no siento por ti lo que tu sientes por mí, como se obliga uno- Jenn estaba conmovida, se sentía muy mal, sentía que estaba hiriendo a Rose, pero no la amaba, amaba a otra persona y no quería hacerle daño.

-Eso es lo que querías decirme este fin de semana.

-Si eso, debemos parar Rose, no me voy a arriesgar a hacerte daño.

-Quién es?

-Quien es quién?

-Por quien me estas dejando?

Morrison se paró de la cama.

-Esto no es asunto de otra persona, esto tiene que ver con mis sentimientos, no siento por ti lo que tú sientes por mí, no puedo ser recíproca.

-No niego que eso puede ser, pero sé que hay alguien, lo presiento.

-Y eso en qué cambiaría las cosas? Dime?

Rose estaba ya molesta, en realidad si hubiese alguien o no, en nada cambiaba la situación, sin embargo quería que Jennifer sintiera culpa.

-Estarías burlándote de mi

-Burlarme de ti? Y por qué? Yo nunca prometí nada y lo sabes, he venido a darte la cara, no iba a terminar por teléfono, te pedí vernos para demostrarte de frente que te respeto, pero no puedo obligarme a hacer algo que no puedo seguir haciendo, lamento si lo ves diferente a mí.

-Está más que claro que ya te aburriste de jugar conmigo ahora lo harás con otro, o es que te enamoraste.

-Mira no voy a caer en tu juego, te vine a dar la cara y ya lo hice, dar vueltas sobre este tema sería absurdo. No pienso caer en una discusión contigo, no he sido falsa contigo, si he hecho algunas cosas mal, pero por eso vine a dar la cara. Lo lamento mucho pero no puedo hacer nada más, eres una persona especial solo que no puedo obligarme. Disculpa lo malo... creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

-Sabes que trabajaremos juntas la próxima temporada.

-Para eso faltan unos meses, espero que hayamos podido sanar la situación cuando eso pase, somos dos profesionales, deberemos enfrentarlo.

-Que fácil no Jenn, me dejas como si nada.

-Eso es falso, no voy a decir que las cosas no empezaron a tener cierta formalidad pero nunca te prometí nada, y estoy siendo honesta contigo.

-Claro, no me quieres y lo dices así como si nada.

-Rose, por favor no digas cosas que al final te hieren más a ti. No te voy a faltar el respeto, solo disculpa lo malo.

Jenn se apresuró a tomar su bolso y salió de la habitación, se sentía muy mal, pero no podía obligarse a estar con alguien a quien no amaba, ahora le tocaba otra situación cuesta arriba, convencer a Lana que nunca fue un juego para ella, que era con ella con quien quería estar…

XXXXXXXX

Pasaron dos semanas y Lana no le daba entrada a Jennifer, estaban finalizando esa semana las filmaciones de la temporada, Jennifer estaba decidida a enfrentar a Lana, tenían la fiesta de final de temporada.

Iban llegando los actores y actrices con sus respectivas parejas, la gran sorpresa para Jennifer fue ver llegar a Lana con Alfredo, nunca imaginó lo llevaría, sabía que estaba dolida y molesta pero no imagino llegaría acompañada de él.

Jamie también estaba invitada por la participación que tuvo al principio de la temporada y su novio no pudo acompañarla porque estaba trabajando.

-Calma Morrison, te va a salir fuego de los ojos.

-Te parece que es lógico lo que está haciendo Lana?

-Jenn no voy a justificarla, pero te parece bien lo que hiciste? La llenaste de dudas, se sintió engañada, pudiste decirle mil veces tu situación y le diste largas, está es la consecuencia.

-Eres mi amiga o la de ella - frunció el ceño la rubia.

-Tuya, pero no voy a justificar los que hiciste mal y mira las consecuencias.

La rubia suspiro molesta, pero se calmó. A distancia no quitaba los ojos de Lana y Alfredo, el no soltaba a Lana, la mantenía tomada a su mano o la agarraba por la cintura, ella en más de una ocasión se safaba, se sentía incomoda, sabía que Jenn no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sabía que ir con Alfredo no la dejaría pasarlo bien.

FlashBack

-Cuando es la fiesta de fin de temporada amor.

-La próxima semana - respondió Lana mientras recogía algunas de sus cosas personales de la casa de Alfredo.

-Creo que estás metiendo muchas cosas en tu maleta.

-Voy a estar un mes en Los Ángeles debo llevar lo necesario y la verdad cosas aquí.

-Pero tienes más en tu casa, por qué llevarte tantas cosas, aparte casi ni te quedas y tampoco has querido me quedé contigo.

Lana se volteo algo aburrida de las quejas de su novio.

-Alfredo has visto que estoy filmando hasta la madrugada y comienzo muy temprano, vives más lejos que yo de los set de filmación, no creo que aún no entiendas.

-Si...Tienes razón. Sobre la fiesta supongo que iré contigo.

Lana se quedó unos segundos en silencio, decirle que no ya era el colmo y durante ese mes había reflexionado mucho, el se portaba bien con ella, era muy posesivo, pero ella se sentía muy sola en Vancouver, no tenía amigos ni familia, el suplía en cierta forma esos afectos, y lo que había pasado con Jennifer la había decepcionado no había permitido ninguna explicación.

-Si Alfredo irás conmigo...

Fin del Flashback

-Deja de verla Jen todo el mundo se va a dar cuenta - Jen estaba que echaba chispas

-Te juro me provoca ir a reclamarle, si hice las cosas mal, pero no me dejó explicarle.

-Pues busca otro momento, este no es el indicado y menos en plena fiesta de trabajo.

La rubia se calmó e intento disfrutar, se agrego a los Charming bromeando un rato con sus padres de la TV y con Colín y su esposa.

Justo en ese momento Adam y Edy pidieron la atención de los asistentes para informarles algo.

-Querido compañeros, amigos de la prensa y ejecutivos queremos hacer un break en nuestro cierre de temporada para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos actores que participarán en la 3era temporada de Once Upon a Time

Eddy tomo la palabra y comenzó a nombrarlos y ellos comenzaron a entrar hacia la tarima donde estaban unos musicos amenizando, Adam y Eddy.

Todos los presentes apludian, en medio de todo entro Rose, Jenn ya se imaginaba lo haría porque ya sabía que estaba entre el nuevo elenco, Lana no pudo evitar cambiar su rostro, era evidente su molestia, lo que Jamie percató de inmediato.

-Creo que tú reina televisiva acaba de entrar en furia, así que de aquí en adelante prepárate porque vendrán bolas de fuego mentales de más que no te salvarás.

-No digas tonterías Jamie, ya hasta estoy pensando que fue perfecto para ella que pasará lo que pasó, fue excusa para alejarse de mi y volver sin problemas con Alfredo.

-Deja la tontería rubia, es evidente que ha estado incomoda y la cara que puso al ver a Rose no fue la más agradable, la verdad esta fiesta está empezando a ponerse divertida.

Jenn le saco la lengua a su amiga.

-No se cómo te soporto con todas las tonterias que dices.

-Tonterias no, te digo la verdad.

Adam y Eddy les dieron palabras a los nuevos actores quienes se presentaron y luego continuó la fiesta. Rose no perdió tiempo y se acercó a Jenn, lo que Lana detallo desde el principio, esto termino de completar su noche, estaba evidentemente incomoda, detalle que no se le paso por alto a Alfredo.

-Lana no tengo idea que te sucede, pero hasta yo estoy incomodo, casi diría que no querrías estar aquí.

-No pasa nada particular - intentó disimular - solo hay gente del nuevo elenco con los que nunca he tenido la mejor relación y espero no vaya a ser incomodo en la próxima temporada.

-Pues a todos nos pasa en el trabajo, no siempre trabajamos con gente que nos agrada, debes manejarlo cariño.

Lana se quedó pensando y respondió.

-Tienes razón... El problema es mío - bajo la mirada.

Al otro lado del salón Jennifer intentaba aislarse de Rose.

-Disculpa Rose voy al baño.

La rubia la dejo literalmente hablando sola y fue al sanitario sin ver qué la más pequeña la siguió, lo que Lana no pasó por alto e hizo lo mismo, se dirigio tras las rubias, en su cabeza celosa pensó que habían quedado verse allí, quería desenmascarar a Jenni.

Vio que entró Jennifer, luego Rose y espero un poco, respiro profundo y entró.

Para su sorpresa si bien estaban cerca no como para dos personas que habían planeado un encuentro íntimo en un baño, Jenn tenía cara de pocos amigos y Rose tenia los ojos rojos.

Para la rubia más pequeña fue evidente el cambio de actitud de Jenn al ver a Lana, pasó de estar molesta a tener cara de pánico, la suspicaz rubia entendió... Lana era la tercera en discordia y alli mismo decidió no dejar el terreno libre fácilmente.

-Disculpen, creo que no hago más que interrumpirlas - Lana hiso amago de salir de nuevo y Rose la freno.

-Disculpa Lana por favor, no interrumpes nada, más bien aprovecho para pedirte por favor olvides lo del otro día, me ha traído muchos problemas con Jenn pero ya están aclarados, solo confiamos en tu discreción - volteó hacia Jenn - verdad cariño - volvió a ver a Lana - voy afuera para evitar habladurías - le picó un ojo a Jenn y salió sin dar chance que la otra rubia aclarara.

-Eso es mentira, esta loca - Jenn intento no dejarla salir pero la otra fue muy astuta y Lana estaba en medio - no puedes creer lo que dijo.

Lana se controlo todo lo que pudo para disimular su molestia.

-Lana hablé con ella , le expliqué que todo había terminado, le dije que nunca hubo nada serio ni formal y ella estaba de acuerdo, te lo juro amor yo no tengo nada con ella, esto que dijo fue solo para provocar.

La morena respiro profundo, si noto que Rose no dejo ni hablar a Jenn, y huyó sin dejar hablar a nadie.

-Sabes lo desagradable que ha sido todo esto para mi - la morena le hablo sin rabia, pero con dolor y eso le partió el corazón a la rubia, se sentía culpable.

-Soy una imbécil - pasaba sus dedos por la frente, luego miro a su morena - déjame demostrarte que eres tú y nadie más, dame esa oportunidad por favor - esas palabras se sintieron con mucho sentimiento, lo fría que podía ser se derretía ante Lana, se quedaron viendo fijamente y Jenn cerró el espacio dándole un beso muy sentido, ambas bajaron sus muros, permitiendo darse un beso más que apasionado lleno de dulzura y ansias por el tiempo distanciadas. .

-Morrison no sé que voy a hacer contigo - ambas juntaron sus frentes.

-Amarme... No te queda otra.

En eso sintieron la puerta del baño y se separaron, desde la puerta no se veía dónde estaban paradas así que no las pillaron.

-Por lo visto es la hora de retocarnos - les dijo Ginni a ambas, a ella no le pareció extraño verlas en el baño era una situación normal.

\- Solo me falta retocar el labial - dijo la rubia descarada, a lo que la morena reviró los ojos sin que Ginni viera.

\- Lana, Alfredo me dijo que si estabas bien, se preocupo por tu tardanza, le dije que seguro estabas en conversación de chicas en el baño y no me equivoqué - las tres rieron, las otras dos como buenas actrices le siguieron el juego a Ginni quien hacía esos comentarios inocentemente.

Las tres salieron y se acercaron dónde estaba Josh con Alfredo esperando a sus parejas, Jennifer saludo a Alfredo cordialmente y siguió donde estaba Jamie, en menos de 5 minutos Rose volvió

-Se que me quieres evitar a toda costa y ya se cual es la razón -Jamie estaba al tanto de todo y Rose lo sabía, por eso no se limitó

-Este no es el lugar y mucho menos el momento respeta tu trabajo y el mío.

\- Se que no me incumbe, pero Rose me involucras al intentar hablar con Jenn aquí, y si, ella tiene razón, este no es el lugar para resolver sus asuntos personales.

\- Ves, incómodas a terceros con esto. Tu y yo hablamos ya sobre esto que más quieres?

\- Que no me veas la cara de imbécil porque es claro que tu problema es ella - volteó a ver directamente a Lana quien ya tenía los ojos puesto en las tres mujeres, pero volteó la mirada al instante al verse pillada - ves, no hace más que ver dónde estás y que haces, dejaste todo por ella Jenn esa es la verdad - la chica se estaba poniendo tensa, Jaimi la tomo discretamente por el brazo

\- O te calmas o me harás convertirme realmente en Mulan - le hablo con seriedad - harás el ridículo y si no te das cuenta perderás una buena oportunidad en una serie exitosa, aquí tienes todas las de perder, quieres armarle un show a la protagonista y justo por la antagonista, quien crees saldrá más perjudicada?

-Ahora necesitas guardaespaldas, eso es lo que faltaba - Rose no quería entender.

Jenn no aguanto más y quito a Jamie del medio, y se le acercó al oído

-Te juro que si no te largas en este momento soy yo la que te va a sacar y no me va a importar lo que diga la gente, así que decides tú y decides ya - la rubia ma alta fue contundente, Rose las miro a ambas con mucha rabia dió media vuelta y se marchó, ya conocía a Morrison y sabia que cuando su paciencia acababa no miraba atrás.

Lana noto la escena a distancia, y le entró un fresco al ver a Rose retirarse, pero su cabeza seguía llena de dudas, si bien el episodio en el baño le dejo las cosas más claras no sabía que tan profundo había sido el romance de Jenn con Rose y eso la martirizaba, los celos no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

En eso Alfredo recibió una llamada de su madre, se alejo para atender y volvió preocupado.

-Lana papá no se siente muy bien y mamá está muy nerviosa, necesito irme ya.

-Crees que sea grave? - pregunto la morena realmente preocupada.

-Parece un ataque de pánico más bien, sabes que quedó con los nervios alterados.

-Vamos entonces.

-No, quedate, está reunión es importante y aun es temprano, te mando un taxi, solo avísame cuando te vayas y envío a uno de confianza de la compañía.

-Estas seguro? No tengo problema en irme, esto es delicado.

-No cariño, esto es un evento de trabajo, quedate. Te aviso cualquier cosa.

Alfredo se fue lo que no pasó desapercibido por Jennifer, quién no perdió oportunidad de acercarse al grupo donde estaba Lana, pero está le prestó poca atención, luego se unió Colin quien se robaba el show como siempre por su buen humor.

Así paso más de una hora y el ambiente se puso menos tenso, hasta que la gente empezó a despedirse y estratégicamente Jenn se colocó a un lado de la morena.

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero donde está tu novio? Cómo te irás?

-No es asunto tuyo Morrison.

-Lana por favor - suplico la rubia - pasó algo?

-Si, un pequeño show que casi arma tu "novia" hace rato.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

-No es mi novia ya te lo dije. Lana por favor tenemos que hablar. Dime cómo te irás?

-Tomare un taxi, Alfredo tuvo un problema familiar y fue considerado en no querer que lo acompañará para cumplir con mi compromiso de trabajo.

-Vaya que maravilloso el Sr Di Blasio - la rubia se pico mucho, pero se controlo porque sabía tenía todas las de perder. Carraspeó la garganta y le dijo - Puedo llevarte Lana, es más seguro que un taxi.

\- Seguro - abrió los ojos sorprendida - no creo que ponerme en tus manos sea realmente seguro para mí.

\- Lana por favor no exageres. Además viste muy bien lo que pasó en el baño, es evidente lo que Rose queria lograr, déjame explicar, como yo te he dejado a ti explicarte en su momento.

Esa frase dejo a Lana pensando, tenía razón, Jenn la había dejado tomar sus desiciones y la había escuchado.

-Bueno está bien, llévame a casa por favor, estoy cansada y ya se han ido algunos.

-Perfecto vámonos.

Lana le escribió a su novio y le dijo que uno de sus compañeros la llevaría, no específico que era Jenn, y para el fue normal, ya había pasado en otras ocasiones.

En el camino iban con un incómodo silencio hasta que ya llegando dónde Lana Jen habló.

\- Podemos hablar de una vez?

En ese momento se estacionó, apagó el motor y se le quedó viendo a Lana.

-Si, podemos hablar, pero será aquí, no quiero que hablemos en mi apartamento.

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6 Los Secretos No duran Para Si

**Capítulo 6**

 **LOS SECRETOS NO DURAN PARA SIEMPRE**

-Te parece correcto que hablemos aquí afuera?

-Te parece correcto haber omitido que tenías una relación con Rose.

-Lana se que tienes toda la razón, que no debí callar algo tan importante, he buscado mil formas de hablar contigo y me has dado todas las veces con la puerta en la cara, que más pretendes, dejarlo así y ya? No hablar por orgullo o pasar la vida sacándome lo que hice mal sin permitirme explicar lo que sucedió.

La morena se quedó sin palabras, Jenn había sido muy clara y tenía razón, no huyó, no escapó como otras veces, le estaba dando la cara y ella insistía en no atenderla.

-Vamos - Bajo del auto y Jen la siguió.

Entraron al apartamento de la morena, Lola salio emocionada, ambas la saludaron y la cariñosa mascota se quedó con ellas en el salón.

-Gustas tomar algo?

-No gracias, solo quiero aclarar la situación.

-Bueno dime. Soy toda oídos.

-Hace un año más o menos coincidí con Rose en una fiesta de cumpleaños de Jaimi, ellas tienen amigos en común, allí nos presentaron, luego inventaron hacer una barbacoa la semana siguiente y coincidimos de nuevo, ese día fue cuando realmente conversamos por primera vez, ella comentó que le encantaba ONCE y que había sido seguidora de HOUSE.

-Y alli comenzó a coquetearte - Lana puso cara de aburrida.

-La verdad no...

A Lana casi le brotan los ojos  
-Fuiste tu la que coqueteo primero?

Hubo un silencio incómodo...  
-Si...

-Morrison crees de verdad que vale la pena continuar esta conversación - la morena tenía un tono gélido y una cara nada amigable.

\- Si vale la pena porque esto sucedió hace ya casi un año, y si mal no recuerdo no tenías ningún interés en mi, Lana por favor no te ubiques en el presente porque esto no es algo que para esa época te afectara... Ya estabas con Alfredo - la rubia dió una estocada que Lana no esperaba.

-Esta bien... Continua.

-Si bien di el primer paso ella fue quien comenzó a ser más consecuente, yo solo... quería salir... estar un rato con alguien...  
Lana la interrumpió, se paró y empezó a caminar por el salón y se sirvio un trago.

-Hiciste con ella lo mismo que hacías conmigo.

-No - Jennifer fue categórica - Nunca podría ella ser igual que tú... porque... Yo ya te quería ...

Lana trago lo que quedaba de su bebida de un solo trago.

-El verdadero motivo de no querer nada serio con nadie y de seguir sola era porque ya venía de varias decepciones y siempre sentí que solo era un juego para ti.

-Jenn yo te explique que eso no era así.

-Pero eso lo hablamos hace nada, en ese momento no me diste señales que lo nuestro podía ser real, podía tener futuro para ti, así que decidí solo vivir...

-Que es lo que tu quieres Morrison,?

-Estar contigo Lana, lo sabes, lo hemos hablado, te lo he dicho, solo hemos estado esperando termines con Alfredo, eso es lo que habias decidido y cuando no es por una cosa es por la otra.

-Pero tu no habias terminado con Rose, me estas exigiendo y reclamando por algo que nunca hiciste en este tiempo, ni siquiera sabia que existia.

Ok es definitivo que quieres seguir dando vueltas en el mismo circulo, por lo visto no quieres que se aclare nada, solo quieres hacerme ver que me equivoque, algo que he admitido desde el primer momento, ya me estas hacienda sentir que realmente no es mas que una excusa, eso es lo que siento - la rubia se paro del sillón y enfrento a la morena - si el problema es que necesitas una excusa para seguir con Alfredo solo dimelo, estoy grandecita para entender y tu actitud ya no tiene sentido.

La morena suspiro, colocó el vaso que tenia en la mano sobre la mesa que la separaba de Jen y se acercó en dos pasos dándole un beso apasionado dejando a la rubia completamente sorprendida.

El beso se extendió más de lo esperado por la misma Lana, el deseo, las ganas, el tiempo todo se unido y la pasión y el amor que sentían la una por la otra gano la batalla a los celos de ambas mujeres no hubo más palabras, solo gestos y caricias que no tenían fin.

La rubia tomo la batuta del momento, fue dando besos necesitados por el cuello de la morena, Lana abría espacio para facilitarle a Jenn el camino.

-Como logras que deje todo a un lado por ti - decia Lana en medio de gemidos.

A lo que la rubia respondía si dejar de besar su cuello ya con más dulzura y seguía bajando hacia el pecho de su amada.

-Logre lo que tu alma quiere hacer porque se reencuentra con la mia y no pueden separarse Jen con cuidado abrió el cierre del vestido de Lana dejándolo caer por completo para disfrutar de su hermosa lencería negra que vio de inmediato, soltó el brasier de Lana, y lo dejo caer en la alfombra.

Sus labios danzaban sin parar, sus lenguas se buscaban con ansias, la rubia masajeaba los senos de la morena logrando que está se excitara cada vez más, bajo por su cuello, besándolo sensualmente y simulando morderla sin hacerle daño, era un juego muy erótico que estaba enloqueciendo ya a Lana, Jenn llegó a uno de sus senos y lo bordeaba con su lengua para luego envolverlo en su boca mientras el otro era atendido por su mano, sostenía su pezón con dos dedos excitandose con el contacto.

-Jen cuanto te he extrañado - apenas podía hablar la morena.  
Jen siguio su camino hacia abajo no sin antes ver a Lana con esos verdes ojos sedientos de pasión.

-No he dejado ni un solo día de pensarte y necesitarte... En todos los sentidos...

Lana le picó un ojo sensualmente.

-Eres una sinvergüenza Morrison - se mordió el labio inferior lo que hizo a Jenn encenderse aún más quién no perdió mas tiempo, alzó a la morena quien rodeo sus piernas en la cintura de su amante y fue llevada a su cama sin dejar de besarse ni un segundo, Jen la coloco en la cama con ella encima , Lana aprovecho y comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de la rubia, Jenn se apartó quedando en el medio de las piernas de Lana, se quitó su vestido por arriba de sus hombros y lo lanzó sin ningún cuidado.

\- Gracias por ayudarme mi morena hermosa, estaba que me lo arrancaba yo misma para sentir mejor tu piel - no paraba de besar y acariciar el cuerpo de Lana quién solo atinaba a gemir y respirar con dificultad con la pasión que le generaba la rubia.  
Jenn dejó caer su brassier quedando descubierta ante la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, quién no perdió el tiempo y se sentó y fue directo a uno de ellos comenzando a saborearlo, la rubia echaba su cabeza hacia atrás al recibir la atención de Lana.

\- Después de esto se que podré morir en paz - decía sonreida y pícaramente.

Lana no pudo evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias de su rubia.

\- No quiero que te mueras, solo quiero comerte - volvió a morder su labio inferior lo que descontrolaba a Jenn.

\- Te tocará esperar un poco belleza porque primero comeré yo - sin más hizo que Lana se acostara y bajo la panty de su amor , le besó los tobillos, siguió besando sus piernas hasta estar muy cerca de su centro en donde paró unos segundos viéndolo con devoción, está vez fue ella quién mordió su labio y Lana intento acercarse.

\- Amor no seas cruel, ya no aguanto más, necesito me comas ya - la morena fue algo autoritaria muy al estilo Mills, Jenn solo sonrió y le dijo:

-Lo que quiera Alcaldesa - fue a su entrada y comenzó a pasar su lengua de arriba a abajo quedando luego en su clitori, dando círculos a su alrededor, chupando y mordiendo delicadamente, la morena no podía evitar subir y bajar a la cara de Jen, luego la rubia penetró con dos dedos mientras lana se agarraba de las sábanas, Jenn con su mano libre aplacaba las caderas de su chica.

-Sabes tan delicioso amor - Jenn seguía embistiendo a Lana, quién no dejaba de gemir de satisfacción, lo que encendía aún más a la rubia quien no paraba de satisfacer a su morena.

-Ya casi amor.. ya casi... No pares...

Jenn introdujo un dedo más y siguio embistiendo a Lana sin soltar su clitoris endurecido , dos embestidas más y la morena soltó un grito de satisfacción, soltó las sábanas y se relajo mientras esperaba se normalizará su respiración.  
Jenn siguió lamiendo lo que quedaba de su amante post coito y luego subió y le dio un apasionado beso.

-Sabes y hueles demasiado bien mi vida - le dijo después de besarla mirándola con una mezcla de pasión y ternura que le aceleraba el corazón a la mujer de su vida.

-Creo que valió la pena castigarte - dijo con ese tono grave que sabía usar muy bien para enloquecer a la rubia.

-Crees que no estoy lo suficientemente existada para que me hables así Parrilla, me quieres matar.

-Verás que haré todo menos matarte...

Ahora era la morena la que no perdía tiempo, se soltó de Jenn, astutamente dejo quedará boca abajo y poso su cuerpo sobre el de Jenn, comenzó besado su espalda dando besos húmedos, la rubia movía su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzaba a jadear sin control, Lana fue bajando su mano.

\- Mi vida levanta un poco tu cadera .. ayudame un poco - a lo que obedeció la rubia de inmediato.

Lana comenzó a pasar sus dedos por toda la longitud de la vagina de Jenn, separaba sus labios y los tocaba de arriba a abajo generando un sonido que las volvía locas a las dos.

-Lana no me hagas esperar ahora tu por favor - casi suplicaba la rubia.

-Me gusta cuando estás tan mojada para mí amor...  
En eso la penetró, Jenn estaba tan excitada que casi acaba solo con ese primer contacto, Lana seguia besando su espalda , le pidió se volteara un poco para besarla y siguio embistiendola, mientras Jen paso su mano hacia atrás y comenzó a masajear el clitoris de Lana, ya ambas estaban de lado , Lana detras de Jen, se movían sin control, gemían, sudaban, se daban amor...

-Asi amor, sigue así Lana, ya casiii.. no pares.

La morena aceleró mientras Jenn hacia lo mismo...

Ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo...

Lana se quedó pegada al cuello de Jenn, ambas controlando poco a poco la respiración...

Disfrutando ambas de sus cuerpos sudados , del calor que una le generaba a la otra...

El celular de Lana había estado sonando cuando apenas habían entrado al cuarto... Ella lo ignoro... A los pocos minutos dejo de sonar y ni cuenta ellas se dieron porque estaban muy ocupadas entregándose una a la otra...

XXXXXXXX

Dos meses después...

-Lana llegando a Vancouver necesito definas ya está locura con Alfredo, no se cómo este Sr no entiende lo que está pasando, esta manera tuya de querer terminar con el es absurda, tu sentimiento de culpa nos tiene a los tres en este enredo absurdo.

-Amor te prometo que al llegar hablo formalmente con el, Jenn solo me falta decirle que se acabó, es increíble que no lo haya asumido, ya, el haberme llevado prácticamente todo de su casa después de la fiesta final de temporada era más que evidente, en menos de dos días me vine a Los Ángeles contigo.

-Si, pero igual no terminaste con el Lana, dejaste esa brecha abierta, y no ha hecho más que perseguirte todo este tiempo, si hasta se presentó en New York el mes pasado.

-Solo lo vi 2 horas Jenn, nunca había comido tan rápido para no perder nuestro vuelo a Europa.  
La conversación se estaba acalorando, la rubia realmente estaba molesta.

-Te parece lógico eso - Jen tenía los ojos desorbitados - tenías que decirle allí, en eso quedamos.  
Lana ya estaba desesperada porque sabía que sus argumentos ya no tenían sentido.

-Amor si lo hubiese hecho capaz perdia el vuelo, allí si te hubieses molestado aún más y con razón, aparte íbamos a una convención, como entraba en esa conversación con él, no era algo de hablarlo en un restauran Jennifer.

La rubia respiro profundo, se paró de la cama, se puso una bata y antes de salir del cuarto e irse a la sala le dijo:

-Estoy cansada Lana, ya no sé cuántas veces hemos estado haciendo el amor y comienza a llamar con toda la insistencia de la que por lo visto solo el es capaz, esta es la última vez que lo acepto, no tengo más que decir.

Pasó una semana más y las chicas volvieron a Vancouver, ya debían comenzar las filmaciones de la tercera temporada, aunque tuvieron un par de días tensos por la última pelea por Alfredo, Lana mantuvo cuidado con su celular, pasaba el día en silencio , no habían tenido más interrupciones desagradables y la situación mejoró.

Las chicas se habían quedado en casa de Jennifer, Lana no había hablado con Alfredo, el tuvo un viaje de trabajo justo antes del regreso de Lana y estaría ausente más de dos semanas, así que la espera de Jenn para ver libre a quien consideraba su novia tendría unos días más.

XXXXXXX

Filmacion Estudio - Maquillaje - 6 am.

Lana entra al trailer donde ya estaban Ginnie y Colín, saluda muy efusiva a sus compañeros y se sienta a un lado de "Blanca Nieves"

-Qué tal la última semana de vacaciones chicos.

-Yo estudiando las muchas escenas que me tocará está temporada.

-Eres el favorito ahora Colin - comentó la morena pelo corto.  
Los tres rieron, ya desde la segunda temporada era evidente la predilección que estaban teniendo Adam y Eddy por el actor Irlandes.

\- Y ustedes Ginni?

-Nada en particular, adaptarnos de nuevo al frío de Canadá.  
Colin ya estaba listo y se despide de las chicas, se tropieza con Jenn quién estaba llegando.

-Hey Morrison tiempo sin verte - se dan un fuerte abrazo, ya desde la temporada anterior se había hecho buenos amigos y no pasaba desapercibido para las otras actrices, Colín siguio su camino y Jenn saludo a ambas morenas disimulando ya que había pasado la noche con Lana, Jenn busco el puesto libre al lado de la Evil Queen.

-Lastima que Colín está felizmente casado Jen, realmente se ven lindos, harían una excelente pareja, seguro les hubiese pasado como a Josh y a mí, porque se la llevan muy bien.

A Jennifer le sorprendió ese comentario repentino de Ginni, Lana disimulo pero no le gusto para nada.

\- Te parece? Yo no lo veo asi Ginni, Colín me cae muy bien, es un gran amigo pero no me levanta ni un mal pensamiento.

-Bueno la verdad tienes una gran fascinación por los chicos latinos.

Y la rubia pensó: diría más bien las chicas latinas.

-Si, admito que tengo cierta debilidad por todo lo latino - lo dijo pícaramente con toda la intención. Lana disimulaba leyendo su guion, pero le causaba mucha gracia las puntas de Jenn.

Pasaron la mañana filmando ya para la tarde tocaba el fondo verde y compartirían con los actores que estaban en el Bosque Encantado, entre ellos Jamie y Michael Raymond quien hacia del ex de Emma Swan y buen amigo de la rubia.

-Morrison como estás? Dispuesta a volver conmigo en la serie - el actor siempre se jugaba con ella, eran como unos niños y Colin se les unía, Jenn se preocupó un poco porque su relación con Lana ya tenía otro nivel, pero se dio cuenta que la morena estaba clara que ellos solo eran sus amigos.

Charlaron los tres un rato hasta que llegó Jamie y literalmente les robo la atención de la rubia.

-A ver rubia farsante, andas muy perdida, quiero detalle de todo.  
Jenn se rio a carcajadas porque su amiga era la única que lograba sacarle información precisa.

-Pues muy contenta, tuve unas vacaciones de ensueño.

-Creo que tuviste unas vacaciones eroticas porque desapareciste de tu celular.

-Solo me vi un poco obligada - ambas rieron de la picardía de la rubia.

-Ahora en serio Jenn, que tal están las cosas con Lana, ya es oficial que están juntas?  
Termino con Alfredo?

Esto cambio un poco la cara de Jennifer sin llegar a ponerse de mal humor.

-Eso ha sido toda una historia, estoy segura que el juega a que no se da cuenta , pero es más que evidente que Lana ya no está con el, pero él sigue como si nada, así que estamos esperando vuelva de un viaje de trabajo para que Lana termine definitivamente esa situación.  
La asiática se quedó pensativa.

-Espero que realmente eso sea así Jenn, no me gustaría que Lana estuviera jugando doble contigo.

-Tranquila no ha sido así, estos dos meses juntas fueron maravillosos, estuvimos casi todo el tiempo disfrutando los días libres y cuando tuvimos compromisos de trabajo, muchos fueron juntas por la serie lo de Alfredo en pocos días culminará.

-Si bueno, solo que me preocupo por ti, solo espero que no te hayas equivocado en tu escogencia, se que Rose se portó muy fuera de lugar en la fiesta pero la chica estaba ilusionada y no te voy a mentir, a mí siempre me pareció una buena chicas para ti.

-Lo se... Solo que en eso solo manda el corazón.

-Si lo tengo claro Jenn, y por eso te apoyo, esperemos todo salga como lo deseas.

-Equipo Storybrook al estudio, preparados los del Bosque Encantado que al culminar está escena les toca a ustedes - una chica de producción les dio aviso. Jenn se despidió de momento de su amiga y fue a filmar.

Fue un largo día para todos y los siguientes también, las chicas se quedaban a diario en cualquiera de sus apartamentos y tomaban la precaución de llegar siempre separadas con minutos de diferencia. El viernes fueron a la oficina de guión a buscar los del lunes y oh sorpresa, les tocaba a ambas filmar con Rose escenas de Nunca Jamás.

-Bueno... Comienza el suplicio con tu ex - la morena torció la boca con desagrado mientras comentaba.

-Amor se que va a ser incomodo, pero intentemos llevarlo lo mejor posible por fa - la rubia miraba con mucha ternura a su chica con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, a Lana le costaba resistirse.

-Eres una tramposa Jennifer Morrison - le saco la lengua burlándose de ella.

-Me provoca tomarte aquí mismo y llenarte de besos.

-Me provoca lo mismo amor, pero toca controlarse - le dijo bajito picandole un ojo.

Terminaron riéndose de sus juegos y se fueron a casa de la rubia con la sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

Disfrutadon de un fin de semana romántico y muy sensual, estaban con sus mascotas compartiendo las 4, Lola y Ava se llevaban muy bien y eso las alegraba, se empezaban a sentir como una verdadera familia.

XXXXXXX

Set "Nunca Jamás" - tráiler de maquillaje.

Jenn salió antes que Lana y llego muy temprano a maquillaje, era la primera, comenzaron a arreglarle el cabello y se quedó medio dormida como sucedía algunas veces, había tenido una ardiente noche con su morena y le pegó el madrugar. Sintió la puerta del tráiler y pensó era su amor, pero no... Era Rose, eso la despertó de un solo tiro.

-Buenos días chicas, les traje café - coloco un termo y vasitos para las chicas de maquillaje, volteo y vio a Jenn - fue sin ningún reparo a saludarla - Hola Jenn, madrugaste, quieres un café?  
Se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla lo que sorprendió a Morrison, y para colmo llegó Lana, encontrándose justo con el saludo, Jenn solo pensó "no será mi día" mientras reviraba los ojos.

-Buen día - estaba con lentes negros se los quitó y fijo su mirada en la rubia pequeña, había fuego en esa mirada, todas le respondieron y Rose no perdió oportunidad de molestar a Lana.

\- Hola Lana, vas a querer café, le voy a dar un poco a Jenn también.

-No quiero Rose, ya tomé - le dijo categórica Morrison, lo que extraño a todos porque tomaba todo el que fuera necesario.

\- Yo tampoco quiero... Gracias - respondió Morrison.

Lana no pudo sentarse a un lado de Jenn porque ya Rose había apartado ese puesto, respiro profundo y se puso en otro, Jenn estaba muy incomoda y molesta.

El silencio reino mientras las arreglaban, Lana y Rose estuvieron listas primero que Jenn porque secar el cabello de la rubia más alta se tardaba más, Lana se paró se despidió y se fue a su camerino. Jenn se quedó sin estar clara si Lana estaba molesta con ella porque la ignoro mientras estuvieron en maquillaje.

Al terminar Jenn se fue directo al camerino de Lana, tocó la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta.

-Hola amor, pasó algo? - Lana estaba leyendo su guion mientras esperaba la llamarán a filmar.

-Si y no - se le quedó viendo a Jenn - fue muy incomoda la situación en maquillaje, no se cómo lo voy a manejar.

Jenn se le acercó, se sentó a su lado y le acarició el rostro.

-Mi amor debemos ignorarla o va a ganar la partida, estará haciendo cosas a propósito justo para molestar, si se lo permitimos será peor para nosotras.

Lana bajo la mirada analizando lo que Jenn le decía.

-Tienes razon amor, solo me provocaba decirle 4 cosas para que madure y dejé la tontería.

-Te entiendo, solo intentemos dejarlo pasar - cerró el espacio entre ellas y la besó, en eso tocaron la puerta para que fuera al set.

Rose continuo diciéndoles tonterías para molestarlas, pero en todo momento la ignoraron y eso la enfureció, se dio cuenta que estaban muy unidas y no sería tan fácil sacarlas de esa tranquilidad.

Fueron días algo difíciles para las chicas, eran muchas las escenas con Rose, sobre todo para Lana quién debía lidiar filmar con su "hada madrina"  
Por su parte Alfredo se dilató en volver, lo que intranquilizaba a Jennifer, a estas alturas quería que Lana cerrará ese capítulo, mientras eran lo más discretas posible en su trabajo y dejaban sus momentos afectivos cuando estaban en sus casas, aunque muy seguido se quedaban juntas algunas veces cada quien se quedaba en su propio apartamento, querían ir lo más lento posible y hacer las cosas bien.

Adam y Eddy citaron al elenco para definír las filmaciones de final de año y las vacaciones decembrinas, Lana llegó mucho antes por tener una prueba de vestuario para el personaje de Evil Queen, Jenn decidió llegar también más temprano para poder hablar con Lana sobre un proyecto que estaba preparando como productora, había tenido una reunión la noche anterior y quería darle la buena noticia a su chica de que todo iba sobre ruedas e invitarla a cenar para celebrar.

Lana acababa de terminar su prueba de vestuario cuando le llegó un mensaje de watt

-Hola mi reina, ocupada aún? Estoy en el estacionamiento.

-Hola preciosa 😘. Acabo de terminar, me estoy cambiando con mi ropa.

-Quieres que vaya a ayudarte 😈

-Se te da mejor quitarmela 😋

-En eso tienes toda la razón😌. Nos vemos en la sala de reuniones? Aún tenemos media hora y allí puedo contarte lo de anoche con calma.

-Ok amor, nos vemos allí 😘  
Jenn se bajó de su carro y entro a al área de oficinas, fue a la sala a esperar a Lana que llegó en menos de 5 minutos.

-Hola.. - se acercó y le dio un piquito a Jenn que tenía un guión en sus manos - que lee Srta. Morrison - pregunto con curiosidad.

-El guión de la producción por la que me llamaron - la rubia se veía muy contenta.

-Qué alegría mi amor, entonces todo se dio como querías.  
Jenn empezó a hablar muy rápido por lo contenta que estaba, caminaba por la sala contando los detalles hasta que se paró frente a su chica.

-Me fue genial amor, me encanta el proyecto, podré hacerlo en el tiempo libre que nos deje OUAT, así que no tendré problemas con eso, solo necesito cuadremos nuestro tiempo, no quiero alejarme mucho de ti - puso ojitos melancólicos.

-Hey srta, eso no pasará, ya veras que lo arreglaremos, me encanta que estés tan feliz.  
Lana pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Jenn y está la abrazo por la cintura, la morena le dio un beso con sabor a felicitación... No midieron donde estaban por la emoción del momento, derepente se abrió la puerta y entraron Adam y Eddy, las chicas se soltaron sorprendidas.  
Adam fue quien primero reaccionó.

-Entonces debia creer el rumor - el hombre hablo con sequedad y los ojos desorbitados.

Continuará...

Bueno chic s se que el final deja esto candente 😉, a ver si me tiran piedras o flores.

Espero les guste y comenten a ver si me animo y actualizo rapidito


	7. Capítulo 7 Dos Contra El Mundo

CAPÍTULO 7

DOS CONTRA EL MUNDO

-Todo esto tiene una explicación Adam - tomo la batuta la rubia.

-La explicación es muy clara Jennifer, ustedes son amantes.

-Un momento Adam, no tienes por que decirnos de esa manera, hay límites que debes respetar.

-En qué sentido las estoy irrespetando Lana, que yo sepa tienes un novio, si sales con otra persona también es tu amante.

La rubia no se contuvo e intentó irse encima de su jefe, lo que Lana no permitió.

-Cómo te atreves, eres un abusador – expreso Jen.

-Cálmate Jen – Lana la tomo por un brazo - no tienes por qué rebajarte.

-Para Adam, no es manera de tratar a las chicas. Vamos a calmarnos, un momento por favor, aún no ha llegado nadie, en cualquier momento vendrán el resto de los actores. Jen Lana, deben estar de acuerdo que esta situación es delicada para la serie, son sus asuntos personales que a la larga pueden afectar el trabajo y necesitamos que entiendan que esto pone en riesgo sus contratos e incluso los nuestros… esto no depende solo de nosotros, depende de ABC que es quien nos contrata y quien al final paga todo, así que vamos a reunirnos como estaba previsto y luego ustedes se reunirán a solas con nosotros dos y aclaramos esta situación - Eddy logró calmar un poco el ambiente y controlar a su socio.

-Está bien Eddy, pero que Adam mida sus palabras porque no voy a aceptar sus faltas de respeto ni con Lana ni conmigo.

-Ok Jen… Adam por favor contrólate – Eddy fue enérgico con su socio. Vamos a sentarnos y esperar a los demás.

Las chicas se sentaron frente a ellos después de un profundo respiro de Lana, al sentarse Jen le tomo la mano debajo de la mesa con fuerza demostrando su apoyo, la morena estaba en shock, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, Adam y Eddy siempre la habían apoyado, ya habían trabajado juntos en Lost, le dieron un pequeño papel, pero confiaron en ella para el papel de Regina y se sentía en deuda, por su lado Jennifer ya tenía un nombre cuando la llamaron para hacer ONCE, respetaba a sus jefes, pero no les debía lo que había conseguido antes de la serie, ya ella tenía un nombre en la industria, de hecho, ella le dio lo que se llama cartel a OUAT, porque era una actriz conocida y de peso, famosa, para ellos fue un logro que aceptara ser la protagonista, y en las dos primeras temporadas su personaje había gustado mucho, sin duda Emma y Regina tenían mucho peso en la trama, tenían que cuidar como manejarían la situación con ambas actrices.

En eso comenzaron a llegar los demás actores de la serie, entraron Josh y Ginnie seguidos de Colln y Robert y el resto de los principales, todos llegaron bromeando y poco a poco la tensión inicial bajo. Al principio solo estaba el elenco principal, después de media hora empezaron a llegar los nuevos integrantes de la serie, entre ellos Rose y Rebecca Mader. Jen no pudo evitar tener un respiro profundo cuando llegó su ex, volvió a tomar la mano de Lana con discreción bajo la mesa, la morena volteo y le dio una mirada para darle tranquilidad, ya era mucha incertidumbre con la conversación que les vendría con sus jefes para pensar en Rose, sin embargo la actriz no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, y pasó toda la reunión vigilandolas lo que volvió a incomodar la situación, Lana y Jen querían literalmente salir corriendo.

Al terminar la reunión, se fueron despidiendo poco a poco todos y Eddy se acercó discretamente a las chicas.

-Por favor vayan a nuestra oficina, las vamos a esperar allá.

Las chicas lograron quedarse a solas unos minutos antes de ir a la ofc de Adam y Eddy.

-Qué crees que quieran hablar?

-Es evidente que no les agradó y hay algo curioso, Adam dijo algo como que era verdad el rumor, si hubo un rumor quién podría haber hablado sobre eso, quién sabe?

\- Tu ex...

-Lana por Dios - Jenn se sorprendió

-Por Dios que Jenn, quién más podría generar ese rumor?

Ambas se quedaron reflexionando.

-Bueno la verdad tiene sentido - Jen miraba hacia abajo.

-Mucho sentido en realidad.

La rubia derepente se molestó de nuevo.

-Yo entiendo que ella haya estado dolida, pero si generó esto su sentido común es un desastre y su comportamiento es novelesco, que absurdo.

-Quien se siente herido es capaz de muchas cosas amor.

-Bueno vayamos a darle la cara a estos dos porque si bien tenemos un compromiso con nuestro trabajo nuestra vida privada es nuestra y no tienen derecho a inmiscuirse hasta ese punto.

Entraron a la oficina de los productores de la serie, tenían una mesa redonda de trabajo, las estaban esperando. Ella de ubicaron frente a ellos.

Adam tomo la palabra

-Bueno, no les voy a negar que a pesar que ya nos había llegado el rumor sobre.. esta situación la verdad yo me negaba a creerlo.

-Como es eso que les llegó el rumor? Quién les dijo, porque nosotras hemos sido muy discretas , además esto es algo personal.

Eddy carraspeo, con la pregunta de Jen.

-Eso no es lo realmente importante, el punto es lo que puede generar está relación que ustedes tienen.

-No le restes importancia, aunque ya no importa, eso lo resolveré luego, tengo mis claras sospechas, por lo pronto les digo ni Lana ni yo nos metemos en la vida de nadie para que alguien pretenda perjudicarnos,

La morena aprovecho para emitir su opinión.

-Cuando pasó lo de Josh y Ginni nadie dijo nada, no hubo ningún problema, cua es el problema con nosotras?

-Por favor chicas, no se hagan las inocentes, obviamente no habría problemas, es una relación que iba a gustar a cualquiera dentro y fuera del set - Adam abría los brazos como sorprendido por el comentario de Lana.

-Ahh claro, porque es una relación hetero, por favor Adam, a estas alturas aún crees que hay gente con tanto tabú, es absurdo lo que dices, además y sin pretender meterme en la vida privada de mis compañeros a quienes respeto y quiero, cuando ellos comenzaron Josh aún estaba casado y eso no importó para recibir el apoyo del estudio.

Eddy intervino para intentar llevar la conversación hacia otro tema.

-Jenn por favor concentremonos en la situación actual, no tiene sentido hablar de otras personas

La morena que trataba de mantenerse más al margen que Jennifer no aguanto.

-Un momento Eddy, no puede ser que toda esta reunión se base solo en los que ustedes dos quieren hablar, los respeto, los quiero y les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo para mí carrera, pero no es justo que si queremos saber de dónde salió el rumor, y si opinamos sobre otra pareja que igual pudo estar en el ojo crítico y más bien fue apoyada por ustedes lo quieren obviar para no darnos la razón.

Los dos productores de callaron analizando el comentario de Lana.

-Está bien Lana, entendemos - comento Adam - un par de actrices comentaron en algún momento que ustedes eran muy cercanas y parecían más novias que compañeras de trabajo, ese fue el comentario, pero no pasó nada más y yo lo ignoré.

\- Sobre Josh y Ginnie, pues siempre nos pareció que sería excelente para la serie, que Blanca Nieves y el príncipe Encantado fueran en la vida real pareja, por eso lo dejamos pasar

-Entonces... Que pasa con nosotras.

Eddy tomo la batuta.

-Ok, seamos honestos, o por lo menos yo lo sere, ya sabemos que el swanqueen es algo que ha estado arropando la historia original, que como saben ya está escrita, firmamos por 6 temporadas y todas tienen su sinopsis, el swanqueen no tendrá cabida en la serie y si permitimos que la relación que tienen se haga pública vamos a salir perjudicados todos.

-Por favor Eddy, en que época estás viviendo, acaso estamos en el siglo pasado, sabes cuántas historias homosexuales y cuántas parejas iguales existen hoy en día.

-Si, pero no fue lo que acordamos con ABC, esto es un contrato que ya está establecido y no va a cambiar porque así lo deseen unas cuentas fans.

-Me parece que rayas en lo absurdo Adam, pero eso al final no es lo que está en discusión. Nosotras no estamos pretendiendo escriban a favor del SwanQueen solo queremos respeten que tenemos una relación sentimental y eso no es problema de nadie, están dando vueltas sobre la serie y no pretendemos cambien la historia, esa presión no nos corresponde a nosotras hacerla.

-Pues Jennifer - Adam sonó molestó en ese momento - ustedes firmaron un contrato donde incluso se comprometen a cuidar asuntos de su vida privada que puedan perjudicar la serie y para nosotros una historia como está perjudicara a la serie, así que no podemos obligarlas a terminar pero público no lo pueden hacer, o incluso podemos recindir sus contratos - el productor ya estaba exaltado.

-Pretendes sacarnos de la serie por esto- Jenn no se dejó amedrentar y hablaba tan alto como Adam a lo que Eddy y Lana intervinieron tratando de controlar a cada uno.

-Calma por favor Adam.

-Jenn por favor controlate.

-Adam, Jenn, vamos a conversar como adultos - la rubia iba bajando su respiración y el productor igual, ambos estaban muy molestos

-No me gusta que me amenacen Eddy, y eso acaba de hacer Adam, si quieren salir de mi no hay problema, no me van a amedrentar por eso, pero con Lana no se metan, me voy yo de la serie y ella se queda, igualmente su personaje en este momento tiene el mismo peso que el mio, y cada día los fan la quieren más, lo que me alegra y me enorgullece mucho, solo que no aceptaré está falta de respeto de Adam.

-Jennifer por favor - Eddy se levantó y se acercó a la rubia, Lana ya le había tomado una mano y la trataba de calmar, Eddy le puso una mano en el hombro - entiendo lo que sientes, solo que esto nos tomo por sorpresa. Podemos hablarlo luego con más calma, solo váyanse reflexionen lo que hablamos, ciertamente no tenemos derecho de pedir o pretender no tengan una relación, solo no debe ser pública, pensemos todos como podemos hacer y luego llegamos a un acuerdo, les parece? Lo menos que queremos es que alguna de ustedes dejé la serie.

Ambas chicas se miraron y Lana tomo la palabra sin soltar la mano de Jenn.

-Jenn vamos, conversemos esto a solas, y luego les avisamos a Adam y Eddy la desición que tomemos ambas, te parece amor?

La rubia reflexionó unos segundos

-Solo por ti lo voy a pensar, solo por eso - luego se dirigió a Eddy - Danos unos días Eddy - ignorando por completo a Adam - lo hablaremos y los llamaremos para reunirnos de nuevo.

-Muy bien chicas, vayan a casa y hablen lo que necesiten, eso si, tienen una semana para que hablemos de nuevo, ya comenzamos las filmaciones y esto puede generar un gran caos y lo saben.

-Si lo sabemos, no pretendo que nos esperen todo el año, en menos de una semana tendrán nuestra respuesta, de acuerdo Lana?

\- De acuerdo Jenn.

Salieron de la ofc y tomaron rumbo a la salida del edificio, en uno de los pasillos vieron a Rose comprando un café en una de las máquinas que los dispensan

-Amor dame 5 minutos para hablar con esta tonta a solas por favor, no quiero involucrarte.

Lana suspiro.

-Si lo mejor es que lo hagas tú sola, hoy no le tengo ni un mínimo de tolerancia. Me voy adelantando a casa, vas para allá o voy a la tuya.

-Mejor en la mía amor, tengo días sin ir.

-Tienes razón. Bueno busco a Lola y Ava y las llevo, nos vemos entonces.

Lana pasó de largo donde estaba Rose y no le dirigió la mirada, Rose se dio cuenta que algo pasaba, Jenn se le acercó.

-Necesito hablar contigo, me permites unos minutos?

-A ti te permito lo que quieras siempre - le dijo con picardía, luego volteó hacia donde se fue Lana - que pasó, problemas en el paraíso - le pasó el dedo índice a Jenn por la cara, la rubia se apartó de inmediato - que arisca te has vuelto - le picó el ojo - Ven vamos a mí camerino.

Jenni siguió, al entrar Rose se le avalanzo con intención de besarla lo que rápidamente Jenn evitó.

-Te puedes controlar Rose, pareces gata en celo - la rubia más alta estaba teniendo un mal día.

Rose se alejó riendo y se volteo quedando en frente de Jenn.

-A ver... que es lo que quieres - se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta de Jennifer.

-Por que le dijiste a Adam que Lana y yo tenemos algo, que ganabas con eso.

Ella comenzó a reír.

-No se lo dije, solo deje que me escuchará para ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

-Pero que nivel de tontería hiciste, crees que esto es un juego o una historia tonta que tú vas a deshacer por un chisme barato, con quién estabas hablando, quién más lo sabe?

-No te preocupes, solo fue un comentario que le hice a una de las extras

-Pero tu estás demente Rose - Jenn se alteró - esa persona puede salir a decir cosas hasta de ti, o crees que no eres obvia.

-Pues no me interesa, solo quería que Adam estuviera al tanto y las pusiera en su lugar.

-Que infantil eres de verdad Rose, si crees que Lana y yo vamos a terminar porque Adam y Eddy se enteraron que tenemos una relación estás muy equivocada, primero renuncio antes que eso pase.

Rose se sorprendió, eso no era lo que ella esperaba con esa información. Siempre imagino que ambas pondrían en primer lugar su carrera y dejarían todo hasta allí.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio Jenn.

-Lo estoy diciendo muy en serio.

La rubia pequeña titubeó.

-Eh bue.. no pretendía eso Jenn.

-Pretendias que nos separaramos en el primer impase... Te equivocaste. Solo te advierto , dejamos en paz, o seré yo quien me encargue de que no sigas en OUAT, vive y deja vivir.

Sin más palabras Jennifer salió del camerino rumbo a su casa

DOS HORAS MÁS TARDE

Lana entro al apartamento de Jenn, ya tenía su propia llave, las perritas corrieron al ver a Jenn en el sofá.

-Hey chicas cuánta emoción y cuánto amor - ambas saltaban sobre ella quien las acarició feliz, se fueron calmando y se corrieron a jugar, Lana les abrió la puerta que daba a una terraza donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

Lana de acerco a Jenn y le dio un fogoso beso.

-Ufff si que necesitaba eso amor.

-Mis besos son embriagantes como un buen trago de whisky cuando se está algo alterada.

-Vaya no lo había visto así pero tienes mucha razón morena mia - Está vez fue Jenn quién beso a Lana.

Terminaron dándose besitos tiernos hasta finamente abrazarse con mucha fuerza.

-Jenn no voy a permitir que renuncies.

-Eso no tiene negociación vida - era la primera vez que le decía así, lo que a Lana sorprendió y conmovió.

-Vida...

-Eso eres para mí... - la besó de nuevo dulcemente.

Ambas estaban removidas por lo que había sucedido.

-Jenn en serio no voy a aceptar que renuncies, si lo haces tú lo hago yo.

La rubia cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Ok, entonces que vamos a hacer Lana, los vamos a dejar hacer con nosotras lo que quieran? Que decidan nuestra vida así como asi.

-No he dicho eso amor, solo que no tenemos por qué hacerlo público, la verdad es que eso nunca lo hemos planteado, entonces por qué discutir por eso.

Jenn se quedó pensando.

\- Eso si, pero me molesta sentir que si un día lo decidimos , si un día amanecemos queriendo gritarlo al mundo no lo podremos hacer porque será como un derecho que les estamos cediendo.

\- Ya, te entiendo, esa es tu real molestia?

\- Si, esa es.

-Hagamos algo amor - le comenzó a acariciar sus rulos mientras la miraba con mucha dulzura, eso hacía que la rubia cediera ante cualquier petición.

-A ver dime.

-Aceptemos que no lo divulgaremos, pero no nos comprometamos a que sea así por siempre, solo que si decidimos hacerlo público se los avisaremos con tiempo. Así deberíamos negociar de nuevo, porque algo es cierto Jenn, el contrato indica que si alguna desición personal es considerada de riesgo para la serie pueden resindir nuestro contrato, yo leí bien la copia con mi representante, y así lo firme.

Jenn se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la sala.

-Si yo lo sé, estaba clara cuando firme que esa cláusula estaba allí, pero te juro que nunca imaginé sería un inconveniente. Ahora lo que me dices es aceptable, eso es lo que haremos vida.

Lana se paró y le plantó un efusivo beso lo que extraño un poco a la rubia, al separarse Lana le dijo.

-No tienes idea lo que me has hecho sentir al decirme así.

-Vida?

\- Si...

Jenn la tomo por la cintura pegandola a ella.

-Pues no debería extrarte porque eso eres para mi... Mi vida... Aunque si hubiese sabido que te pondrías así te lo hubiese dicho antes.

Ambas sonrieron y Jenn comenzó a besarla sin parar terminando en la habitación de la rubia una vez más, en esta ocasión con una extraña tranquilidad, si bien fue incomoda la situación con sus jefes también es cierto que se quitaron un peso de encima, ahora les tocaba negociar con ellos a ver si ambas continuaban en la serie sin problemas.

XXXXX

Paso casi una semana y ellas aún no hablaban con Adam y Eddy, a propósito los estaban haciendo esperar. Habían decidió hablar con ellos el viernes antes de culminar las filmaciones de esa semana, por si se negaban tener el fin de semana para tomar desiciones.

Era jueves, ese día les dirian que las atendieran al día siguiente, a Jenn le tocó filmar desde la mañana, tenía varias escenas con Colin, quién ya se había hecho muy amigo de la rubia y había notado cierta situación extraña alrededor de ella, Lana, sus productores y la guinda de la torta ... Rose.

Jen iba camino a su camerino cuando se topó con Adam en uno de los pasillos.

-Jenn que bueno verte, me gustaría hablar un momento contigo.

-Hola Adam, tiene que ser ahora? Tengo filmación como sabes, además pensamos llamarlos hoy para reunirnos con ustedes mañana.

-Es rápido te lo prometo, 5 minutos solos tu y yo.

Jenn lo pensó un poco y al final acepto.

-Esta bien, dime

-Entra por aquí por favor - caminaron un poco más adelante y entraron a una oficina donde normalmente estaban los guionistas, en ese momento no habían llegado.

-Jen voy a ser muy rápido para no quitarte tiempo. Estamos seguros que no se van a separar, y también que la mejor opción para ustedes es mantener la relación en secreto, pero... para mí no es así.

Jenn de inmediato lo interrumpió.

-Me desviaste de mis obligaciones para decirme lo que ya se - Jenn estaba comenzando a salirse de sus casillas.

-Calmate Jenn, solo te voy a explicar. Tú tienes una carrera hecha, esa es la realidad , tienes fama, prestigio, ahora eres productora y pronto te estrenará como directora con los proyectos que tienes, si bien OUAT te puso de nuevo al aire y si te conviene no pasará nada grave o malo en tu carrera si no continuas aquí, pero... Lana es otra historia

La rubia no entendía por dónde iba el escritor.

-A donde quieres llegar con todo esto.

-Que si quieres tanto a Lana como lo haces ver deberías estar clara que esta situación a quien le arruinara la carrera es a ella no a ti, y ella se ve que hará lo que tu quieras

Jenn lo interrumpió.

-Un momento Adam, Lana no es ningún monigote mío para hacer lo que yo quiera, es una mujer con mucho sentido común así que ten cuidado con lo que dices ok.

-Esta bien cálmate, no quice decir eso, solo que esta enamorada y en este momento pondrá está relación de ustedes por sobre cualquier cosa, y tú lo sabes bien.

-Al grano Adam, a donde quieres llegar con todo esto.

-A tratar de que entiendas que si esto se descubre primero ABC utilizará las clausulas de los contratos sin pensarlo, quedaría fuera las dos, y sabes a quién va a perjudicar todo realmente Jenn - el hombre la miro fijamente - a Lana, a ella que apenas está repuntando su carrera, que ahora es que está logrando un real éxito y tendra 4 temporadas más para lucirse, todos sabemos que su personaje a gustado mucho, así que te propongo algo.

Jenn estaba asombrada con lo que Adam le decía, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, la gran perjudicada sería Lana no ella.

-Que quieres?

-Termina con ella, hasle ver que todo esto no tiene sentido, que no les hará bien y no se, tu puedes buscar una buena excusa Jennifer, eres una gran actriz, si la quieres tanto como nos has hecho ver, piénsalo... Por ella... Por su futuro como actriz, porque ya tienes un nombre y seguirás teniendo éxito, ella está como estabas tú en House, imagina si algo personal hubiese truncado tu carrera en ese momento donde estarías hoy? Esta industria no es fácil y lo sabes. Asi que piénsalo, si tanto la amas piensa bien las cosas... Eso es lo que te quería decir - el hombre le dio una leve palmada en el hombro y se despidió - ve a tu filmación y analiza todo, nos avisas cuando hablaremos de nuevo.

El salió de la oficina dejando a la rubia perpleja con todo lo que el le dijo, la rubia no pudo contener y se le aguaron los ojos, tenía mucho que pensar y decidir, tomo su TLF e hizo una llamada.

-Hola... donde estas? Te espero en 5 minutos en mi camerino, es realmente urgente...

Continuará...

Hola a todas las que siguen la historia, me tardé un poco en

actualizar, en vista que estoy pasando más tiempo en casa tratare de

hacerlo más rápido, pero me gustaría saber un poco que piensan de la

historia para guiarme si vale la pena continuarla o no.

A quien creen que llamó Jennifer, y que estará pasando por su cabeza?

Qué opinan sobre lo que le dijo Adam?

Espero les haya gustado y me lo hacen saber por fa

Por cierto modo un grupo en Facebook que se llama Morrilla, estaré

haciendo un vídeo relacionado con cada capítulo, si quieren verlo

pueden seguirnos , allí también aviso cuando actualizo.

Gracias por seguir la historia.


End file.
